Not so lone wolf
by Jessy3
Summary: Scott Hall is being stalked by Victoria
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not so lone wolf.  
Author: Jessy.  
Rating: R.  
Warnings: Swearing and slight violence.   
Summary: Scott Hall is being stalked by Victoria.  
Author's note: The nWo and Evolution both exist at the same time and only the nWo float between Raw and Smackdown.  
Disclaimer: Vince Mcmahon owns all.  
[ The New World Order is pleased with the job they did on Smackdown, beating up Brock Lesnar. ]  
Nash: We`re making Kurt Angle`s job so easy.  
  
Hall: Angle must be a wimp if he needs those 2 losers who make up Team Angle.  
[ They went into their locker room.]  
Hall: Where is that crappy version of us?  
  
[ He sat on the couch.]  
  
Nash: Evolution plain suck and only we go to Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Hogan: We need to take out Triple H.  
  
[ The other 2 looked at him and laughed.]  
[ Evolution were in the ring talking about how great they were.]  
Triple H: The New World Order wussies think they own the place, fact is, we own it, not some old WCW crap.  
  
[ The fans didn`t like Triple H that much.]  
  
Triple H: Hall and Nash are just 2 old guys who think everyone fears them, nobody does.  
  
[ The 3 members of their opposition came out and stood at the top of the ramp.]  
  
Nash: Were you 4 losers talking about us? Because you know what we do to those who get in our way.  
  
[ Evolution stared at them pissed off.]  
  
Nash: Ask Steve Austin, or even Brock Lesnar.  
  
Hall: The Order don`t like a bunch of assholes calling us names.  
  
Triple H: Why don`t you 3 get in the ring with us?  
  
Nash: Trips, 3 against 4 just ain`t fair.  
  
Triple H: You 3 are scared of us.  
  
[ The 3 members stared at each other then back at Evolution.]  
  
Hogan: How about Hall and Nash versus 2 of you?  
  
[ Evolution had a huddle to discuss the challenge.]  
  
Hall: We have little time boys.  
  
Triple H: Okay, your on, 2 of my group against Hall and Nash.  
  
Nash: Be prepared to lose.  
  
[ The 3 walked away.]  
[ The 3 were sitting in the locker room having a meeting.]  
Hall: We all know Ric Flair is too old to wrestle, so he only has those 2 dorks.  
  
Nash: If we hope to defeat Evolution we need to take out their leader.  
  
Hogan: You know Triple H has protection.  
  
Nash: So? Us 3 are more than enough to handle them.  
  
Hall: Triple H can`t insult us and get away with it.  
  
Nash: Don`t worry Scott, the Outsiders are the best tag team here.  
  
[ Scott nodded.]  
  
Hall: And we`re getting a shot at the tag titles.  
  
Nash: We need some gold.  
  
Hogan: Which we`ll get.  
[ Evolution had a meeting.]  
Flair: Hall and Nash are very dangerous Hunter.  
  
Triple H: They mean nothing to our group.  
  
Orton: Don`t worry, we`ll handle Hall and Nash before the match.  
  
Triple H: Good.  
[ Scott Hall is walking down a hall when Orton and Batista stood in his way.]  
Hall: What do you 2 asses want?  
  
Orton: You think your so scary, but your not.  
  
Hall: Did you 2 have a reason to annoy me?  
  
Batista: Your old and useless.  
  
[ Orton moved to Hall`s left.]  
  
Hall: Orton, if you want to father kids 1 day, I`d back off.  
  
[ He glared at the boy and he got the point, he moved back.]  
  
Hall: Good boy.  
  
Batista: You and Nash are going to get defeated.  
  
Hall: [ Sarcastic.] Yeah, sure.  
  
[ He walked away, he turned the corner and came across Victoria, she smiled at him.]  
  
Victoria: I heard your little confrontation.  
  
Hall: They started it.  
  
Victoria: You're the most feared member of the Order.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
Victoria: Your group could use a female like me.  
  
Hall: No thanks.  
  
[ He walked away and she watched him go with an evil plan forming.]  
[ He entered the locker room and saw Nash sitting down watching the tv.]  
Hall: I hate Randy Orton!  
  
Nash: Me too, why the sudden hate?  
  
Hall: That little bastard and his friend Batista cornered me and told me what losers we were.  
  
Nash: Chill out.  
  
[ Scott started pacing the room.]  
  
Hall: Then that psycho bitch Victoria starts saying she wants to join us, like that could ever happen.  
  
[ Kevin stayed quiet, Scott looked at him in shock.]  
  
Hall: No, no more girls in our group.  
  
Nash: Victoria would make a fine addition.  
  
[ Scott shook his head.]  
  
Hall: No, she`s a total nut obsessed with taking off the head of Trish Stratus.  
  
Nash: It was just a thought.  
  
Hall: It better stay that way.  
  
[ He went to get something to eat.]  
[ Evolution prepared for the match.]  
Triple H: You have to win.  
  
Orton: We will.  
  
Triple H: Win anyway you can.  
  
[ They both nodded and left the room.]  
[ Victoria had a match which is watched closely by Nash and Hogan.]  
Nash: She`s good.  
  
Hogan: Scott doesn`t like her.  
  
Nash: Scott likes to avoid girls.  
  
Hogan: He`s still scared of dating?  
  
Nash: Yep.  
  
Hogan: Where is Hall?  
  
Nash: He went to get food.  
  
Hogan: He`s missing the match.  
  
Nash: Shame.  
[ Scott is gathering up food when he bumped into Victoria.]  
Hall: You again.  
  
Victoria: Yes it`s me.  
  
Hall: Do you follow me?  
  
[ Victoria looked him up and down.]  
  
Victoria: You bumped into me.  
  
Hall: I was looking for some food.  
  
Victoria: I see.  
  
Hall: Why do you hate Trish Stratus?  
  
[ She started to seeth.]  
  
Victoria: Trish is a blonde bitch and I`ll take great pleasure in ruining her pretty face.  
  
Hall: [ A little disturbed.] Sorry I asked.  
  
[ He went to go but she grabbed his arm, he gave her an angry look and she let go.]  
  
Hall: Never touch me again.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
[ Hall and Nash got ready for their match.]  
Hall: Victoria disturbs me.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: Talking about Trish makes her freak out.  
  
Nash: I noticed that too.  
  
Hall: She`s not all there Kevin.  
  
Nash: Neither were you most the time.  
  
Hall: I had a reason.  
  
Nash: Yeah blame the drink.  
  
Hall: Victoria is plain crazy.  
  
Nash: Sure is.  
  
[ They headed out the locker room.]  
[ Victoria is backstage watching the match.]  
Victoria: You are something special Scott Hall, I`ll keep my eye on you.  
  
[ She smiled to herself at the thought of her new prey.]  
[ Hall and Nash won the match and returned to the locker room.]  
Hall: We`re so bad.  
  
Nash: We are.  
  
[ They got changed and sat down.]  
  
Hall: That Victoria is 1 crazy woman.  
  
Nash: But she`s tough and a great wrestler.  
  
Hall: So?  
  
Nash: If you haven`t noticed all 3 of us are old.  
  
Hall: I know where your going Kevin.  
  
Nash: Do you?  
  
Hall: You want Victoria in our group.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ Scott isn`t happy about that idea.]  
  
Hall: She looks at me funny.  
  
Nash: So do a lot of girls.  
  
Hall: Yes but they aren`t nutty.  
  
Nash: She is not nutty.  
  
Hall: You don`t see the looks she gives me.  
  
Nash: Don`t be a wimp.  
  
Hall: I`m not being a wimp.  
  
Nash: You are.  
  
[ Scott started to pout.]  
  
Nash: We need to discuss it first before we even decide.  
  
Hall: Fine, we`ll talk but she ain`t getting in.  
  
Nash: Scott.  
  
Hall: I mean it Kevin, we don`t need her.  
  
Nash: We`ll talk about this later Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m going for a walk.  
  
[ He got up and walked out.]  
[ Orton and Batista were mad that Hall and Nash had beaten them.]  
Orton: How could those 2 beat us?  
  
Batista: We`ll get revenge.  
  
[ They spotted Scott Hall walking by.]  
  
Orton: Oh we will.  
[ Victoria saw Orton and Batista attacking Scott, she could have gone to get his friend Nash but decided to go help, she stood behind them.]  
Victoria: Well Randy, you have developed testicles.  
  
[ They turned around and looked at her.]  
  
Orton: What do you want bitch?  
  
[ She gave him an evil smile and kicked him in the nuts, he went down.]  
  
Victoria: Oops, my foot must have slipped.  
  
Orton: You are a psycho.  
  
Victoria: At least I admit it.  
  
[ She turned to confront Batista.]  
  
Victoria: Do I have to go get Kevin Nash?  
  
[ He backed away and helped Orton up.]  
  
Orton: Hall needs a girl to save him?  
  
[ They walked away.]  
  
Victoria: Idiots.  
  
[ She helped Scott up and he pushed her away.]  
  
Hall: Get away from me.  
  
Victoria: No thank you?  
  
Hall: Scott Hall doesn`t need a damn woman to save him.  
  
Victoria: And I thought you`d appreciate my help.  
  
Hall: No, leave me alone.  
  
Victoria: Fine.  
  
[ She kept staring at him.]  
  
Victoria: You have very pretty eyes Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m going.  
  
[ He stormed off.]  
  
Victoria: Oh yes, you are perfect.  
[ Scott told the others what had happened, Kevin is very angry.]  
Nash: I`ll kill that little bitch Orton!  
  
Hogan: Don`t do anything stupid Kevin.  
  
Hall: We`ll handle them both Kevin.  
  
Nash: Oh we will Scott, I promise.  
[ Triple H is mad too.]  
Triple H: Why the hell is Victoria helping Scott Hall?  
  
Flair: She`s up to something.  
  
Triple H: I don`t like her.  
  
Orton: She didn`t kick you in the nuts.  
  
Flair: We can`t let her align herself with Hall Nash and Hogan.  
  
[ Triple H sat down and started thinking.]  
  
Triple H: She either joins us or gets destroyed.  
  
Flair: Just like Steiner.  
  
Orton: I say we do something to irritate them.  
  
Triple H: What?  
  
Orton: Trash their limo.  
  
[ The others seemed to like this idea.]  
  
Triple H: Revenge is sweet.  
[ They were still in the locker room watching the Victoria match.]  
Hall: So she can wrestle.  
  
Nash: We`re not going to just admit her, she has to pass a few tests first.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Hogan: Evolution know about her, she might be a threat to them.  
  
Hall: I have to admit, she did stand up to them.  
  
[ Nash started to laugh.]  
  
Nash: She kicked Orton in the nuts, at least he has a pair.  
  
Hall: I wanted to kick him in the nuts.  
  
Nash: You`ll have plenty of time.  
[ Orton sneaked into the parking garage and sneaked up to their limo, he looked around and made sure nobody is around, he then used a can of spraypaint to spray something on the sides of the limo.]  
[ The 3 members entered the garage and walked up to the limo, they stopped and stared at the limo in shock.]  
Hall: What the hell is that?!  
  
[ You suck had been sprayed on the side of the limo.]  
  
Nash: Evolution trying to piss us off.  
  
[ Scott got mad.]  
  
Hall: That son of a bitch Orton! He thinks he can do this to us.  
  
[ He faced Nash.]  
  
Hall: We`re the New World Order Kevin, everyone is meant to fear us, why the hell does Orton think he can treat us like shit?  
  
Nash: I don`t know, but I`m going to beat the truth out of him.  
  
[ He turned around and walked back inside.]  
  
Hogan: Kevin, don`t do anything stupid.  
  
Hall: You know his temper.  
  
[ They followed Kevin.]  
[ Evolution were in their locker room when Nash stormed in.]  
Nash: Orton, me and you need a talk.  
  
[ Orton tried to escape but Nash grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the room.]  
[ Hall and Hogan were rushing through the arena searching for Kevin.]  
Hall: You know what he`s like when mad.  
  
Hogan: He can hurt people.  
  
Hall: Orton deserves this beating but not from Nash in a bad mood.  
  
[ They came by Victoria.]  
  
Hall: Have you seen Nash?  
  
Victoria: Maybe.  
  
Hall: It`s important.  
  
Victoria: I saw him heading to the locker room of Evolution.  
  
Hogan: We have to hurry.  
  
[ They walked past and Victoria stared at Scott`s ass.]  
  
Victoria: This will be fun.  
[ Nash had him pinned against the wall and punched him a few times.]  
Nash: Lie to me again and I go for your pretty face.  
  
Orton: What if it was me?  
  
Nash: Then I`ll kill you.  
  
[ He punched him in the stomach and let him go.]  
  
Nash: You`ve pissed me off.  
  
[ He went to hit him again but he got pulled back.]  
  
Hall: Don`t do this.  
  
Nash: Why not?  
  
[ He stared at Orton crumpled in a heap on the floor.]  
  
Hall: We`ll finish him later.  
  
[ Kevin kicked Orton as they walked past.]  
[ They headed to the hotel.]  
Hall: Next time warn us your going to try and kill someone.  
  
Nash: That bastard asked for it.  
  
Hall: Maybe.  
  
Hogan: We`ll deal with Evolution.  
[ Victoria watched Hall going into his room, her prey had no idea what she had planned.] 


	2. Prey

[ Prey.]  
[ Victoria kept an eye on Scott as the New World Order caused havoc on Raw and Smackdown.]  
[ They had a meeting backstage at Smackdown.]  
Hall: At least Evolution can`t follow us.  
  
Nash: Thank God.  
  
Hall: So what`s the plan?  
  
Nash: Team Angle.  
  
Hogan: What about them?  
  
[ Nash glanced at them both.]  
  
Nash: Angle thinks he`s protected due to Heyman`s little plan.  
  
Hall: You have a plan.  
  
Nash: Damn right I do.  
  
Hall: I like your evil mind.  
  
Nash: We lure out Team Angle and destroy them, the only way we know how.  
  
Hogan: You are evil.  
  
Hall: I love floating between Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Nash: I know the 3 dorks are in their locker room.  
  
Hall: But what about Angle?  
  
Nash: I think we can keep him occupied.  
[ Hall and Nash paid Chris Benoit a visit.]  
Hall: Benoit, we know you hate Kurt Angle as much as us, we were wondering if you had heard what Angle said about you.  
  
[ Chris stared at them warily.]  
  
Benoit: I haven`t heard anything, what did that bald moron say?  
  
Nash: Oh nothing, except he said he was a better wrestler than you.  
  
Benoit: He did, did he?  
  
Hall: Yeah, he said you were also just some dumb Canadian with no talent.  
  
[ Benoit gave them a cold stare.]  
  
Benoit: He`s going to get a beating.  
  
Nash: Hurry, I think he`s in his locker room.  
  
Benoit: I`ll go call him out.  
  
[ He walked away and they both laughed.]  
  
Hall: Man, this is too easy.  
  
Nash: And fun.  
[ Benoit got in the ring and called Angle out.]  
Benoit: Angle, get your ass out here!  
  
[ He wasn`t going to go away until Kurt came out.]  
  
Benoit: I won`t wait any longer Angle!  
  
[ Angle`s music hit and he walked out and stopped at the top of the ramp.]  
  
Angle: Why the heck did you call me out you toothless freak.  
  
Benoit: You think your better than me?  
  
Angle: Well yeah.  
  
[ He pointed to the medals around his neck.]  
  
Angle: Where are your gold medals?  
  
Benoit: Come down here and I`ll show you where to put them.  
  
[ Angle looked shocked.]  
  
Angle: You are not putting my most prized objects next to my WWE title, up my rectum.  
  
Benoit: Yeah pretty much.  
[ Hall and Nash attacked Charlie and Shelton so they couldn`t help Angle.]  
Hall: How does that feel?  
  
[ Nash kicked them once more.]  
  
Nash: A lot of fun.  
  
[ Scott looked down at them.]  
  
Hall: I`ve got a little something for you guys.  
  
[ He pointed to his crotch.]  
  
Hall: Suck on that!  
  
[ They walked away pleased with the job they did.]  
[ Heyman came back to the locker room and found them, he went to see Stephanie Mcmahon to stop Hall and Nash causing anymore trouble.]  
Heyman: You have to stop those 2, they attacked Team Angle!  
  
[ Stephanie stood up and glared at him.]  
  
Stephanie: Paul, my father hired Hogan, Hall and Nash as the New World Order, they only listen to him.  
  
Heyman: I don`t care! Do something about them.  
  
Stephanie: Fine, go find them.  
  
[ Heyman is stunned.]  
  
Heyman: You want me to go see Scott Hall, an unstable psycho, Kevin Nash, a 7 foot monster, and Hulk Hogan?  
  
[ She just nodded.]  
  
Stephanie: Yes, bring them to my office, now.  
  
[ She pointed to the door and Paul left in a bad mood.]  
[ Hall Nash and Hogan were backstage talking when Heyman slowly walked up to them, they stared at him and he felt nervous.]  
Hall: Yeah?  
  
Heyman: Stephanie wants to see you.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
Heyman: Now.  
  
Nash: Are you telling us what to do?  
  
[ He stood right in front of Heyman who started to cower.]  
  
Heyman: Mr Nash sir, I would never tell you what to do but Stephanie made it clear she wanted to talk to you.  
  
[ Nash looked at his 2 friends.]  
  
Nash: Maybe we could go visit Stephanie.  
  
Hall: It does seem important.  
  
[ Nash grabbed Heyman and pulled him closer.]  
  
Nash: You can go now.  
  
[ He released him and he scurried off.]  
  
Hogan: Let`s go.  
  
[ They walked to Stephanie`s office.]  
[ Stephanie is in the office working when the 3 men walked up to her desk, and she stared at them and stood up.]  
Stephanie: Hall Nash Hogan, welcome to my office.  
  
[ They looked at her.]  
  
Hall: Is there a problem?  
  
Stephanie: You beat up 2 men on my roster, I can`t just let you 3 run wild on my show.  
  
Nash: Those 2 dorks asked for it.  
  
Stephanie: I`ll admit Team Angle have caused trouble for Brock Lesnar but they didn`t deserve to get beaten up.  
  
Hall: Your father wants us to be poison and poison is what we`re being.  
  
Stephanie: I can`t let you stay here if your going to cause trouble.  
  
Nash: We promise to be good.  
  
[ Stephanie knew they couldn`t be trusted but didn`t want trouble.]  
  
Stephanie: Okay.  
  
[ They left the office.]  
[ The 3 men seperated to go harrass other Smackdown wrestlers.]  
[ Dawn Marie approached Scott Hall.]  
Dawn: Well, if it isn`t the sexiest member of the Order.  
  
[ He stared at her.]  
  
Hall: Smackdown is lucky me and my friends are here.  
  
[ She moved closer to him.]  
  
Dawn: And why are we lucky?  
  
Hall: Smackdown is a loser show without us.  
  
Dawn: Really?  
  
Hall: Why do you think Raw is doing better since we arrived?  
  
[ She looked him up and down.]  
  
Dawn: You are a fine looking man.  
  
[ She grabbed his ass.]  
  
Hall: Your lucky I`m single.  
  
Dawn: Any woman would be crazy to let you go.  
  
Hall: My ex wife is crazy.  
  
Dawn: Yes, Dana, not a pleasant woman.  
  
Hall: I should go.  
  
[ She backed away.]  
  
Dawn: Have fun.  
  
[ She waved to him as he walked away.]  
[ Nash walked into an empty locker room, he went to leave but Nidia stood in his way, he saw she`s looking at him like a piece of meat.]  
Nash: What do you want?  
  
Nidia: A piece of Big Sexy.  
  
Nash: I have to go.  
  
[ She blocked the door.]  
  
Nidia: Don`t rush off so soon.  
  
Nash: Aren`t you with Jamie Noble?  
  
[ She walked towards him.]  
  
Nidia: I need a real man, and your it.  
  
Nash: My friends will miss me.  
  
Nidia: I can show you a great time.  
  
Nash: I`m tempted but you have a boyfriend.  
  
Nidia: So? Maybe we could have a little threesome action.  
  
[ Before he could answer, Jamie Noble burst into the room, he stared at them both.]  
  
Jamie: Nidia, stay away from that Nash fella.  
  
[ He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room.]  
  
Nidia: We were just talking.  
  
Jamie: Sure you were.  
[ The 3 met up.]  
Hall: I think we`ve caused enough trouble.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ They headed to the limo.]  
[ A week later.]  
[ Scott is in the locker room alone.]  
Hall: I wonder where the other 2 are.  
  
[ He watched some tv.]  
[ Victoria is sitting in a room alone talking to herself.]  
Victoria: Scott Hall can`t escape me now, he`s going to be all mine and nobody else will touch him.  
  
[ She had a mural of Scott Hall pictures.]  
[ Trish Stratus edged her way into the locker room and looked at Scott Hall, he stood up and stared at her.]  
Hall: We don`t usually get visitors.  
  
[ Trish is intimidated by Hall seeing as he is 6 foot 7 and very vile.]  
  
Trish: Victoria is deranged and very dangerous.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Trish: I heard her talking to herself about you.  
  
Hall: She`s weird and I don`t like her.  
  
Trish: Be careful around her.  
  
[ She slipped out the room, did he know how dangerous Victoria is?]  
[ Scott is walking down a corridor when he got stopped by Victoria.]  
Victoria: Well, isn`t this nice, Scott Hall.  
  
Hall: Victoria.  
  
Victoria: Your group needs me.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
Victoria: Yes.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Victoria: I`m the best female wrestler in the WWE today, you can`t deny that.  
  
[ He looked her over.]  
  
Hall: Our group isn`t for pretty girls.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
Hall: In 96 we formed because we had enough of WCW doing what they wanted, we took over and then in 2001 we killed it.  
  
Victoria: Your group hasn`t managed to take over the WWE.  
  
Hall: Oh we are, slowly.  
  
Victoria: It looks like it.  
  
[ Hall had enough of her doubting his group.]  
  
Hall: The Order`s buisness isn`t your concern, Vic.  
  
[ Victoria started getting mad.]  
  
Victoria: At least I`m not a pathetic drunk.  
  
Hall: At least I`m not a psycho bitch!  
  
[ She got mad and slapped him hard, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.]  
  
Hall: Listen to me you stupid slut, you don`t put your hands on me ever, or else I hurt you, do you understand me?  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
Hall: Keep it that way.  
  
[ He let her go and walked away.]  
  
Victoria: You have all that sexual tension you need releasing Hall, and I`ll help you release it.  
[ Scott walked into the locker room and found Kevin.]  
Nash: What is it?  
  
Hall: That bitch Victoria slapped me!  
  
Nash: And?  
  
Hall: Nobody hits Scott Hall and gets away with it.  
  
Nash: Calm down Hall, we still have to decide whether to admit her or not.  
  
Hall: No, I will not be in the same group as her.  
  
Nash: You might have to be.  
  
Hall: If she`s in I`m out.  
  
[ He sat down.]  
  
Nash: You were 1 of the first members to appear on WCW, don`t quit.  
  
Hall: Victoria is a little too unstable.  
  
Nash: So were you when you were drunk.  
  
Hall: Don`t use my addiction against me.  
  
Nash: Sorry  
  
Hall: Victoria is always hanging around me.  
  
Nash: You don`t like a girl following you around like a puppy?  
  
[ He shook his head.]  
  
Hall: No, it`s creepy.  
  
Nash: I heard that once she spots something she wants, she doesn`t stop chasing it until it`s hers.  
  
Hall: Your not helping.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Hall: I`m going to have a shower.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
[ Scott is in the shower when Victoria walked in.]  
Victoria: Wow, I`m a lucky girl, seeing Scott Hall naked.  
  
[ He turned around and saw her, he wrapped a towel around himself.]  
  
Hall: Get the hell out!  
  
Victoria: Make me.  
  
Hall: Your stalking me and I don`t like it.  
  
[ She stared at him dripping wet.]  
  
Victoria: Deep down you like me looking at your naked body.  
  
Hall: I do not!  
  
Victoria: I can see it in those pretty brown eyes of yours.  
  
Hall: Your not flattering me 1 bit.  
  
[ She slowly moved forward.]  
  
Victoria: Oh but I am.  
  
[ She stood right in front of him, she ran her fingers through his long hair.]  
  
Hall: Back off.  
  
[ She pulled the towel away from him and looked down.]  
  
Victoria: My, you are a big boy.  
  
[ He felt embarrased.]  
  
Hall: Stop looking.  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
[ Someone walked in.]  
  
Orton: Well, isn`t this a cute sight.  
  
[ They turned and saw him.]  
  
Hall: Fuck off!  
  
Orton: You should be ashamed of yourself, your older than her.  
  
Hall: Get lost virgin boy.  
  
Orton: Better a virgin than a drunk.  
  
Hall: I`m not in the mood to play your games.  
  
[ He put the towel around him again.]  
  
Hall: I`m going.  
  
[ He walked out, Victoria stared at him.]  
  
Victoria: Interfere again and I`ll cut your balls off.  
  
[ She walked past him.]  
[Scott sat in his hotel room thinking about what happened, Victoria is stalking him and he didn`t know why.] 


	3. Decision

[ Decision.]  
[ Scott Hall had to go see Bischoff in his office.]  
Hall: Is there any reason why you demanded to see me?  
  
[ Bischoff smiled at him.]  
  
Bischoff: Come on Scott, we know each other.  
  
Hall: I want to forget all the time I spent in WCW.  
  
Bischoff: I figured you would.  
  
Hall: Did you have a reason to bring me here or are you just being annoying?  
  
Bischoff: I know you have a fondness for ladder matches so I signed 1.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Bischoff: Oh yes, you and Randy Orton.  
  
Hall: You can`t tell me what to do.  
  
Bischoff: I know, your little group do what you want but seeing as your on Raw you`ll compete in any match I want.  
  
Hall: I will enjoy destroying him.  
  
Bischoff: Your Order buddies aren`t allowed to interfere either, neither is Evolution.  
  
Hall: Your not such an asshole after all.  
  
[ He walked out the office.]  
[ The Order had heard about the ladder match.]  
Nash: What is the point of this match?  
  
Hall: I don`t know, but I`m going to hurt him.  
  
Hogan: Nobody can interfere so it`s fair.  
  
Hall: No match involving me is fair.  
[ Orton started to panic.]  
Orton: Hall is the king of ladder matches, he gets off on hurting people!  
  
Triple H: He is dangerous but your young and will heal.  
  
Orton: This isn`t funny!  
  
Triple H: You`d better get ready.  
  
Orton: He`s going to kill me.  
  
[ He walked out the room.]  
[ Scott got ready for the match.]  
Nash: You got to hurt him.  
  
Hall: I plan to.  
  
Nash: Make him bleed Scott.  
  
Hall: Oh I will.  
  
[ He left the locker room.]  
[Victoria stopped him.]  
Victoria: Good luck in your match.  
  
Hall: Orton needs the luck not me.  
  
[ He walked past her.]  
  
Victoria: Looks like the lone wolf needs some help.  
[ Orton stood in the ring scared to death, he knew too well what Scott did to people in ladder matches.]  
[ Bischoff is watching the match.]  
Bischoff: Poor little Randy, he`s about to learn why Hall is the bad guy.  
  
[ He started to laugh.]  
[ Hall stood in the ring and stood close to Randy.]  
Hall: Your going to get your ass kicked boy.  
  
[ Orton stared at Scott.]  
  
Orton: I`m not scared of you.  
  
[ Scott shoved him down hard.]  
  
Hall: That`s for our limo.  
  
[ He got out the ring and dragged the ladder in the ring, he threw it at Randy and knocked him down.]  
[ Everyone is watching the match.]  
Nash: Scott can be very cruel in ladder matches.  
  
Hogan: He makes our group poison.  
  
Nash: Shame we can`t interfere.  
[ Scott spent most the match beating Randy, until Randy knocked him out the ring.]  
[ Victoria watched the match and decided to go out and help.]  
Nash: Scott hasn`t had a ladder match in a while, he`s a little rusty.  
  
Hogan: Don`t worry, Hall can cope.  
[ Randy is pulling the ladder into the ring when Victoria came out, she grabbed the other end of the ladder and pushed it down, the other end flew up and caught Randy in the face and he collasped, Scott covered him and won the match, he got up and saw Victoria, she smiled at him and walked away, leaving him confused.]  
[ Bischoff is slightly surprised.]  
Bischoff: I didn`t know Victoria was enjoying helping Scott Hall.  
  
[ Chief Morley frowned.]  
  
Morley: You don`t think those 2 are a couple, do you?  
  
Bischoff: I don`t know but I want to find out.  
  
Morley: It might cause trouble if those 2 were a couple.  
  
Bischoff: I know, Hall is bad enough on his own but if he had that demented psycho Victoria by his side, we`re looking at double trouble.  
  
Morley: I`ll find out for you.  
  
Bischoff: The Order is powerful enough without having Victoria attached to them.  
  
[ Morley left the room.]  
[ The group were celebrating Hall`s victory over Orton.]  
Nash: You kicked his ass.  
  
Hall: I knew I could beat him.  
  
Hogan: The rest of Evolution are next.  
  
[ Someone entered the room and they turned to see who it is.]  
  
Hall: Well, it`s Eric`s little lackey.  
  
Morley: I came here for a reason.  
  
Nash: There`d better be a good reason why you walked in here.  
  
[ Morley stared at Scott.]  
  
Morley: I saw Victoria helping you.  
  
Hall: So what?  
  
Morley: An alliance between you and Victoria would destroy Raw and I`m going to make sure that doesn`t happen.  
  
Hall: Are you accusing me of something?  
  
Nash: I think he is Scott.  
  
Hall: Are you trying to say I`m dating Victoria?  
  
[ Morley nodded.]  
  
Hall: Yeah right, I always date psycho women.  
  
Morley: Is that why you were married to Dana?  
  
[ Scott wanted to hit him but Kevin held him back.]  
  
Nash: Why should you care what Scott does in his personal life?  
  
Morley: What he does affects Raw.  
  
Hall: I am not dating that damn nut, nor will I ever.  
  
Morley: See that you don`t.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Hall: I hate that guy.  
  
Nash: We all do.  
  
Hall: Me and Victoria? That`s disgusting.  
[ Victoria stared at the mural, and touched the pictures.]  
Victoria: You are going to be mine, and nobody else will have you, I`ll make sure of that.  
  
[ She started planning the capture of her prey.]  
[ The Order held a meeting.]  
Nash: We`re here to decide whether or not to admit Victoria.  
  
Hall: This is stupid, us 3 are just fine.  
  
Nash: Scott, she`s perfect for us.  
  
Hall: I don`t agree.  
  
Hogan: Evolution has 4 we have 3.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Nash: I know Victoria is a little strange.  
  
Hall: A little?  
  
Nash: We could use her.  
  
Hall: She`s stalking me Kevin, everywhere I go she`s there.  
  
Nash: She`s too busy planning to hurt Trish so relax.  
  
Hall: Relax? You don`t have a violent psycho stalking you.  
  
Nash: 2 of us want her in so she`s in.  
  
[ Scott is not happy.]  
  
Hall: Fine, let her in, I won`t be around when she`s in.  
  
Nash: Don`t be like that.  
  
[ Scott left the room.]  
[ Victoria is spying on Scott.]  
Nash: We`d better go tell her.  
  
Hogan: What about Scott?  
  
Nash: He`ll come around.  
  
Hogan: He`s scared of a girl?  
  
Nash: Victoria is 1 strange girl, she freaks me out.  
[ Victoria stood in front of Scott.]  
Victoria: Going somewhere?  
  
Hall: Away from you.  
  
Victoria: What did I do?  
  
[ She tried to act surprised.]  
  
Hall: I know you follow me.  
  
Victoria: We work on Raw we`re bound to meet at some point.  
  
Hall: I know that.  
  
[ He didn`t want to be near her.]  
  
Hall: The Order want to meet with you.  
  
Victoria: Really?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
[ He walked away and she followed.]  
[ They entered the locker room.]  
Nash: Good, you brought her.  
  
Hall: Yeah, ain`t I great?  
  
[ He sat down.]  
  
Nash: You're the newest member of our group.  
  
[ Victoria is secretly happy, she`s even closer to Scott now.]  
  
Victoria: Thank you.  
  
[ Nash stared at Scott on the couch.]  
  
Nash: Hall, give her the surprise.  
  
Hall: If I have to.  
  
[ He got off the couch and went over to the desk, he took something out and walked up to Victoria.]  
  
Hall: Your now New World Order and you do as we say.  
  
[ He handed her the shirt.]  
  
Hall: You don`t leave the group, us 3 decide if your to go or not.  
  
Victoria: I understand.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Nash: You only hang out with us, nobody else, that`s another rule.  
  
Victoria: Fine with me.  
  
[ She glanced at Scott who looked disgusted.]  
  
Nash: We`re going to a bar, your going with us.  
  
[ She stared at Scott.]  
  
Victoria: He`s going?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ She then stared at Nash.]  
  
Victoria: Your taking a recovering alcoholic to a bar?  
  
Nash: No he stays in the limo.  
  
Victoria: What fun you must have Scott.  
  
Hall: My fun is getting better.  
  
Nash: I want you 2 to get along.  
  
Hall: We will if we have to.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
[ Victoria insisted on sitting next to Scott during the trip.]  
Nash: Are you sure you don`t mind staying in the limo Scott?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Victoria: I`ll keep him company.  
  
[ She put a hand on his leg and made him nervous.]  
  
Hall: Gee thanks.]  
[ Scott and Victoria stayed in the limo as the other 2 went to a bar.]  
Victoria: You didn`t want me in your group.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
[ he turned to face her.]  
  
Hall: Your stalking me and I don`t like it.  
  
Victoria: Are you scared of me Scotty?  
  
Hall: Don`t call me that, only my friends call me that.  
  
Victoria: But we`re going to get very close.  
  
[ She moved closer to him.]  
  
Hall: What are you doing?  
  
Victoria: Whatever I want, just like your group is famous for.  
  
[ She slipped a hand up his shirt.]  
  
Hall: Don`t do that.  
  
[ She put her hand on his chest.]  
  
Victoria: You are very sexy.  
  
Hall: I said don`t.  
  
Victoria: You might say no, but your body wants me.  
  
[ She sat on his lap.]  
  
Hall: Get off me.  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
[ She pulled his shirt off.]  
  
Victoria: If I want to do something, I`ll do it.  
  
[ She started to kiss his neck.]  
  
Hall: I thought you were with Steven Richards.  
  
Victoria: He wasn`t man enough for me.  
  
Hall: Oh and you thought you`d latch on to me.  
  
[ She started to unbuckle his jeans.]  
  
Hall: Get the hell off me!  
  
[ He pushed her off.]  
  
Hall: I don`t like you touching me.  
  
[ He put his shirt back on.]  
  
Victoria: Don`t date much do you?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
Hall: Girls I pick tend to turn into grudge bearing bitches.  
  
Victoria: You lead an exciting life.  
  
[ The other 2 returned.]  
  
Nash: Did you 2 have fun?  
  
Hall: Yeah real fun.  
  
[ He moved away from her.]  
  
Hall: Can we just go now?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
[ Victoria showed Scott to his room.]  
Hall: This is my room.  
  
Victoria: You have to show me around sometime.  
  
Hall: I don`t think so.  
  
Victoria: You don`t like me.  
  
Hall: Your stalking me, I have a right to be pissed off.  
  
Victoria: I bet you`d rather go out with that slut Trish.  
  
[ Hearing her rant about Trish got boring.]  
  
Hall: Get over Trish, your getting a complex about her.  
  
[ He went into his room and she walked away.]  
[ The 4 went to Smackdown.]  
Hall: Welcome to Smackdown.  
  
[ Victoria looked around and saw the other Smackdown wrestlers milling around.]  
  
Victoria: So is Stephanie a better boss than Eric?  
  
Nash: Yes and she`s better looking.  
  
Hall: Let`s go have some fun.  
  
[ They headed to bully some wrestlers.]  
[ Angle wanted revenge against Hall and Nash and he went to see Stephanie.]  
Angle: I want Hall and Nash.  
  
Stephanie: Kurt, you want a match with 2 of the strongest men in the WWE?  
  
Angle: Yes.  
  
Stephanie: You are 1 of the main event guys on my roster and I won`t let Bischoff beat me.  
  
Angle: Hall and Nash beat up 2 of my team.  
  
Stephanie: You need a tag partner.  
  
Angle: I have Team Angle.  
  
[ He walked out the office.]  
Nash and Hogan were off doing something else while Scott had to stay with Victoria.]  
Victoria: Where are they?  
  
Hall: We do what we want on this show.  
  
Victoria: Who are we going after?  
  
Hall: Whoever we want.  
  
[ Dawn Marie approached them.]  
  
Dawn: Back again I see.  
  
Hall: I just can`t stay away.  
  
[ Victoria glared at Dawn as she flirted with Scott.]  
  
Dawn: I just love older men.  
  
Hall: I don`t date much.  
  
Dawn: Shame, your so hot and sexy.  
  
[ She smiled at him.]  
  
Hall: I`d rather be alone.  
  
Dawn: I`m sure 1 night with me could change your mind.  
  
[ Victoria moved in front of Scott and blocked Dawn.]  
  
Victoria: Back off.  
  
Dawn: I didn`t hear Scott speak bitch so back off.  
  
[ Victoria got mad and slapped her, Dawn slapped her back and before both could get into a fight Scott pulled Victoria back.]  
  
Hall: What the hell are you doing?  
  
[ She kept struggling.]  
  
Victoria: Let me scratch her eyes out!  
  
Hall: No.  
  
[ She realized he had his arms around her which she liked, so she pretended to struggle.]  
  
Hall: I didn`t bring you here so you could start fights.  
  
Victoria: You came here to.  
  
Hall: That`s not the point, we attack as a unit.  
  
[ He let her go and she turned to face him.]  
  
Hall: If you can`t follow our rules you shouldn`t be here.  
  
[ She slapped him and he got mad and grabbed her and pulled her closer.]  
  
Hall: Listen very carefully, you do not hit me, are we clear?  
  
[ She stared at him and got turned on.]  
  
Victoria: Aggressive aren`t you?  
  
Hall: Don`t push me.  
  
[ He let her go and walked away.]  
Angle picked Charlie Haas to be his partner for the match.]  
Heyman: Kurt, you have to take those 2 out.  
  
Angle: Oh we will.  
[ Hall and Nash had the match and Victoria interfered and helped them win.]  
Nash: She is useful.  
  
Hall: For now.  
[ Scott is asleep on the couch, Victoria sneaked into the locker room and knelt by him.]  
Victoria: So perfect.  
  
[ She ran her fingers through his his hair.]  
  
Victoria: Your going to be mine.  
  
[ She started to kiss him.]  
  
Victoria: You taste so nice, I can`t wait until I have you all to myself.  
  
[ She is excited about capturing her prey.] 


	4. Payback

[ Payback]  
[ Randy Orton had been injured by Scott Hall and wanted revenge.]  
Orton: He injured me a few weeks ago.  
  
Triple H: We`ll get revenge.  
  
Orton: When?  
  
Triple H: Soon.  
  
Orton: We better, I don`t care who he is, he doesn`t hurt me and get away with it.  
  
Flair: Now Victoria has joined them.  
  
Triple H: I`m the champion and I`ll deal with each one.  
  
Orton: Good, starting with Hall.  
[ The Order had a meeting.]  
Hall: Where is Victoria?  
  
Nash: She`s busy.  
  
Hall: Your letting her miss the meeting?  
  
Nash: Yes, we wanted to talk to you about Victoria.  
  
[ Scott stared at them both.]  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Nash: We were thinking about teaming her with you.  
  
[ He stared at them in shock.]  
  
Hall: Me? What the hell for?  
  
Nash: You and Victoria would make a great team.  
  
Hall: you and Me are a team, a good 1 at that.  
  
Nash: Scott, the Outsiders are not breaking up, ever.  
  
Hall: We`d better not.  
  
Hogan: Victoria wanted to know if she could be by your side.  
  
Nash: You 2 would make a great team.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
Nash: You're both crazies.  
  
Hall: I`m not a deranged psycho with a crazy plot to hurt Trish.  
  
Nash: There`s no point to you complaining, we decided already.  
  
Hall: You always decide things behind my back.  
  
Nash: Because we know you`d bitch and refuse anything we decided.  
  
Hall: Damn right.  
  
Hogan: The price of being bad.  
  
Hall: She`s stalking me and you want her even closer to me.  
  
Nash: Yeah deal with it.  
  
[ Scott had no choice but to be teamed with Victoria.]  
  
Hall: I`ll do it.  
  
Nash: Good boy.  
  
[ Hall hoped he had made the right choice.]  
[ Victoria is looking at the pictures of Hall.]  
Victoria: I`m going to get the bad guy all to myself and nobody will stop me.  
  
[ She`d destroy Trish after she got Scott.]  
[ Hall went for a walk and saw Orton in front of him.]  
Hall: What do you want?  
  
Orton: You injured me.  
  
Hall: It happens in ladder matches.  
  
Orton: You think you're so tough and scary.  
  
Hall: It`s because I am.  
  
Orton: I don`t fear you.  
  
[ Scott leaned in closer.]  
  
Hall: You should, ask guys I`ve hurt in my career, ask them if they fear me.  
  
[ Orton kept staring at him.]  
  
Orton: Nobody here fears you.  
  
Hall: People smaller than me do.  
  
Orton: Your just a loser drunk who lost his wife because he wasn`t man enough for her.  
  
Hall: You mention my ex wife or my past again and I snap your neck.  
  
Orton: Do I look scared?  
  
Hall: Not yet.  
  
Orton: Your friends are losers too.  
  
Hall: Are you trying to piss me off?  
  
Orton: Maybe.  
  
[ Scott tried to pass him but he refused to let him go.]  
  
Hall: Okay, you're grating my nerves.  
  
Orton: Evolution is going to be the only dominant group on Raw.  
  
[ Scott is starting to get frustrated with him.]  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
[ Orton nodded.]  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Your 22 years old and act like a sissy girl.  
  
Orton: I do not!  
  
Hall: Do too.  
  
[ Orton felt mad and pushed him back.]  
  
Hall: Kid, touch me again and you lose an arm.  
  
[ Orton pushed him again.]  
  
Hall: That`s it!  
  
[ He punched him hard in the face.]  
  
Orton: Ow! You broke my nose you son of a bitch!  
  
[ His nose is bleeding.]  
  
Hall: Don`t talk about my mother either.  
  
[ Orton rushed off.]  
  
Hall: Loser.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
[ Bischoff didn`t like the Order taking over his show and making demands.]  
Bischoff: Who do they think they are? Jennifer Lopez?  
  
Morley: Talking doesn`t work.  
  
Bischoff: No it doesn`t.  
  
[ He needed to take control of the Order.]  
  
Morley: You could just suspend 1 of them.  
  
Bischoff: That plan might work.  
  
[ Which one would he suspend?]  
  
Morley: Take control back of Raw.  
  
[ Randy Orton suddenly walked in mad.]  
  
Bischoff: What is it, I`m busy.  
  
Orton: Scott Hall attacked me for no reason.  
  
Bischoff: He has a violent temper.  
  
Morley: I think we found one to suspend.  
  
[ Bischoff smiled.]  
  
Bischoff: Oh yes, payback at last.]  
[ Eric and some security guards went to the Order locker room.]  
Nash: You should get used to knocking Eric.  
  
[ Bischoff glared at Hall.]  
  
Bischoff: Did you hit Orton?  
  
Hall: I did, why?  
  
Bischoff: That`s assault, and I`m happy to say your suspended until further notice.  
  
[ The others aren`t happy.]  
  
Hogan: That isn`t fair.  
  
Bischoff: I know.  
  
[ The security escorted Scott out the room.]  
  
Bischoff: I run Raw not you.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Nash: Asshole.  
  
Hogan: What are we going to do without Scott?  
  
Nash: I don`t know.  
[ They stood near the exit of the arena.]  
Hall: I`ll get you for this Eric.  
  
Bischoff: Sure you will.  
  
Hall: Have fun with the others.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Bischoff: Raw doesn`t need you.  
  
[ He went back to his office.]  
[ Scott spent a few hours at a bar, Victoria joined him.]  
Victoria: Your not drinking are you?  
  
[ He didn`t look at her.]  
  
Hall: No, I`m on powerful medication that makes me very ill if I drink.  
  
Victoria: Eric had no right to throw you out.  
  
Hall: He`s the General Manager he can do what he wants.  
  
Victoria: I should kick his ass.  
  
Hall: That`s my job.  
  
Victoria: Raw won`t be the same without you.  
  
Hall: Aren`t there any other men on Raw you can stalk?  
  
Victoria: Like who?  
  
Hall: Jericho?  
  
Victoria: He`s too involved with himself to notice girls.  
  
Hall: Good point Vic.  
  
Victoria: You're the only man I want.  
  
Hall: Pick another man.  
  
[ He got up and walked out.]  
[ Nash worried about Scott.]  
Nash: I just know he`s going to drink.  
  
Hogan: He won`t.  
  
Nash: He`s had a few relapses already.  
  
Hogan: The medication he`s on stops him drinking.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
[ They were at the hotel.]  
Hall: Why did you dump Steven Richards?  
  
Victoria: He was soft.  
  
Hall: So you latch on to me?  
  
Victoria: We`re in the Order together.  
  
Hall: I didn`t vote you in.  
  
Victoria: You don`t like me.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
[ He turned to stare at her.]  
  
Hall: Your crazy and your stalking me, I don`t like that.  
  
Victoria: I make you nervous.  
  
Hall: No you make me want to hit you.  
  
Victoria: Is that so?  
  
Hall: Pretty much.  
  
[ She felt pissed off.]  
  
Victoria: You couldn`t take me.  
  
Hall: I`ve taken out far worse than you.  
  
Victoria: We`ll see.  
  
Hall: No member of the Order may attack another.  
  
[ She stormed off and he entered his room.]  
[ Dawn Marie went to his room and knocked the door, he opened the door and stared at Dawn.]  
Hall: This is a surprise.  
  
Dawn: I thought you might need company.  
  
[ He looked her up and down.]  
  
Hall: You`d had better come in.  
  
[ He let her in the room and shut the door.]  
[ Nash couldn`t get through to his room.]  
Nash: He better not be drinking.  
  
Hogan: He won`t be.  
  
Nash: If he is I`ll kick his ass.  
[ They were lying in the bed.]  
Dawn: Damn your good.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Dawn: I knew you were very sexy.  
  
Hall: It`s been a while since I had great sex.  
  
[ She put her head on his chest.]  
  
Dawn: Victoria is a total psycho.  
  
Hall: I know but I have to work with her.  
  
Dawn: She deserves to get her ass kicked.  
  
Hall: I`m sure Trish will.  
  
Dawn: She is the Women`s Champion.  
  
Hall: A title Victoria seems determined to get.  
  
Dawn: She seems to get very jealous if girls look at you.  
  
Hall: She`d better start dealing.  
  
Dawn: If she`s stalking you tell Bischoff and he`ll deal with her.  
  
Hall: If I did that she`d stalk me even more.  
  
Dawn: Somebody needs to kick her ass.  
  
[ She moved her hand lower.]  
  
Hall: Your hand is cold.  
  
Dawn: You`ll warm me up.  
  
Hall: Again?  
  
Dawn: Oh yes.  
  
[ She kissed him.]  
[ Nash sat in bed worrying about him.]  
[ Victoria saw Dawn leaving his room, she`d take out Dawn.]  
Dawn: It was fun.  
  
Hall: It was.  
  
Dawn: Call me again if you get lonely.  
  
Hall: I might.  
  
[ She walked away and he went back into his room.]  
[ Victoria waited in the lobby and saw Dawn, she grabbed her by the hair.]  
Victoria: Stay away from Scott Hall.  
  
Dawn: You don`t scare me.  
  
Victoria: Your just like that slut Trish, only I`m going to take care of you.  
  
[ She threw her down.]  
  
Victoria: Scott belongs to me, nobody else!  
  
Dawn: He doesn`t want you.  
  
Victoria: Deep down he wants me.  
  
Dawn: You are a psycho bitch who needs to be put down.  
  
[ Victoria went crazy and attacked her, she walked away.]  
[4 days later.]  
[ Hall is in the locker room.]  
Hall: Orton threatens me then doesn`t bother doing anything.  
  
Nash: He will.  
  
Hall: Does it bother you me having this drinking problem?  
  
Nash: No, it wasn`t your fault you got the problem.  
  
Hall: But you feel you can`t drink around me.  
  
Nash: I trust you.  
  
Hall: Good.  
[ Orton sneaked into the empty locker room.]  
Orton: You`ll pay Hall.  
  
[ He saw the jug of orange juice on the desk.]  
  
Orton: This will be fun.  
  
[ He took out a bottle of vodka.]  
  
Orton: Payback is a bitch.  
  
[ He poured the whole bottle into the jug and left.]  
[ Evolution knew what would happen.]  
Triple H: This is going to be fun.  
  
Flair: He`ll get drunk and get fired.  
  
Orton: Good.  
  
Triple H: The Order will fall apart once he goes.  
  
Orton: About time.  
  
Triple H: Raw belongs to us.  
[ Hall drank the whole jug and started to feel weird.]  
Hall: I`m going back to my room.  
  
Nash: You don`t look well.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
Nash: I`m worried about him.  
[ For a few hours, he locked himself away in his room being very ill.]  
Nash: I`m going to see him.  
  
Hogan: Be careful, you know what he can be like when ill.  
  
Nash: Yeah, very grumpy.  
  
[ He left to see him.]  
[ He stood outside the room and knocked the door.]  
Nash: Open the door Scott.  
  
[ He opened the door.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: You look bad.  
  
Hall: I keep being sick.  
  
[ He let him in the room.  
  
Nash: What`s wong?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Nash: I`m going to get a doctor.  
  
[ Scott got in the bed.]  
[ It had been 5 days and Victoria hadn`t seen him.]  
Nash: He`s fine.  
  
Victoria: You keep saying that.  
  
Nash: It`s true.  
  
Victoria: I`ll see him myself.  
  
[ She walked out.]  
[ She stood outside the door.]  
Victoria: Open the door.  
  
[ The door opened slightly.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Victoria: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Hall: Ill.  
  
Victoria: Your friend wouldn`t tell me anything.  
  
Hall: I want to be left alone.  
  
Victoria: I`m not going.  
  
Hall: You're a big pain in the ass.  
  
Victoria: Your acting like a big baby.  
  
[ He stared at her.]  
  
Hall: Don`t make me hit you.  
  
Victoria: Are you always this annoying?  
  
Hall: Yes, go away.  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
Hall: Your not going to go away are you?  
  
[ She shook her head.]  
  
Hall: I guessed not.  
  
[ He let her in the room.]  
  
Hall: Your not staying long.  
  
[ He shut the door and went to sit on the bed.]  
  
Victoria: What is wrong with you?  
  
Hall: You really want to know?  
  
Victoria: Yes.  
  
Hall: I was sick because some asshole thought it would be funny to spike my drink with vodka.  
  
Victoria: That made you sick?  
  
Hall: No the medication made me sick, for a few days straight.  
  
Victoria: Randy Orton.  
  
Hall: I guessed that.  
  
Victoria: I`ll kill him.  
  
Hall: I`m still suspended.  
  
Victoria: I can fix that.  
  
Hall: Look, I don`t need a girl protecting me.  
  
Victoria: Maybe you do need a girl protecting you.  
  
Hall: The day I need a girl helping me is the day I retire.  
  
Victoria: On Raw, I get to take that title from Trish.  
  
Hall: Good luck.  
  
Victoria: But you`ll be watching from here.  
  
[ She then left.]  
[ The Order arrived at the arena and went to their locker room.]  
Nash: It`s a shame Hall isn`t here.  
  
Victoria: He will be soon.  
  
Nash: You go take that title from Trish.  
  
Victoria: Oh I will.  
[ Bischoff is in his office.]  
Bischoff: Now that Hall isn`t here, the Order knows not to screw with me.  
  
Morley: What if Hall tries to show up?  
  
Bischoff: I have a surprise for him.  
[ Bischoff had Rosey and Jamal wait at the entrance just in case Hall decided to try and get into the arena.]  
[ Victoria is having her match with Trish.]  
Nash: We need that title.  
  
Hogan: Once Hall is back you 2 can get the tag titles.  
  
Nash: And we will.  
[ Trish is standing on the ring apron outside the ring when Scott Hall grabbed her leg and pulled her off, she hit her head and collasped to the floor, Scott grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up and pushed her in the ring, Victoria then pinned her and won, Scott walked away happy.]  
Bischoff: What the hell did Scott just do?  
  
Morley: How did he get into the arena?  
  
Bischoff: I`ll find out.  
  
[ He stormed out the office.]  
[ The Order are busy celebrating her victory.]  
Nash: Scott has shown that the Order isn`t weak.  
  
Hall: Bischoff tried to stop me getting in but I know of more ways to get in.  
  
Victoria: I`m now the champion.  
  
[ Bischoff walked in very mad.]  
  
Bischoff: How the hell did you get into the arena?  
  
Hall: I used the other entrance.  
  
Bischoff: Get the hell out!  
  
[ Victoria got in his face.]  
  
Victoria: Get out of our locker room.  
  
Nash: I`d do as she tells you Eric.  
  
Hall: She`s a little unstable.  
  
Bischoff: I`ll make you pay Hall, just you wait.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Hall: I never did like him.  
  
[ He left.]  
[ Victoria left the locker room and spotted Randy Orton, she`d get revenge for what he did to Hall.]  
Victoria: I`m going to kill you for what you did to Hall.  
  
[ She slapped him hard.]  
  
Orton: He asked for it.  
  
[ She smacked him in the head with the title.]  
  
Victoria: Don`t ever go near Hall again or I tear your throat out.  
  
[ She kicked him as she went past.]  
[ Scott didn`t like being suspended.] 


	5. Mistakes

[ Mistakes.]  
[ Evolution were in the ring.]  
Triple H: We have a challenge for the Order pussies, us against them, we`ll see who is more dominant.  
  
[ The Order were watching in the locker room.]  
  
Triple H: We are the group that is more powerful, the Order was over years ago, and WCW sucked anyway.  
  
[ He knew he was getting to the Order.]  
  
Triple H: Bischoff was so nice he let this match be a hardcore match.  
  
[ The fans started chanting asshole at Triple H.]  
  
Triple H: Like I give a crap what you people think of me.  
  
Orton: I hope Scott Hall enjoyed his drink.  
  
[ Evolution left the ring.]  
Nash: Don`t worry we`ll get that little shit.  
  
Hall: Bischoff is such an ass, only lifting the suspension for one match.  
  
Nash: We know he`s an ass.  
  
Victoria: I can`t wait to get my hands on Orton.  
  
Hall: I want a piece of Orton too.  
  
Nash: The fans hate Evolution.  
  
Hall: What is your point?  
  
Nash: I think it`s time to let the fans like us.  
  
[ The other members didn`t like this idea.]  
  
Hall: Are you sure about this?  
  
Nash: The fans have to like someone.  
  
Hall: Why us? I like doing bad things.  
  
Nash: Remember Steve Austin? Fans were meant to hate him but warmed to him.  
  
Hall: That was different.  
  
Nash: How?  
  
Hall: He didn`t care about the fans.  
  
Nash: Neither do we.  
  
Hall: Yeah good point.  
  
Hogan: The Order is still a poison.  
  
Hall: Damn right we are.  
  
Nash: We`d better get ready for the match.  
[ Evolution planned the defeat of the Order.]  
Triple H: We know which member to focus on.  
  
[ They looked at him.]  
  
Orton: Who?  
  
Triple H: [ Smiling.] Kevin Nash.  
  
Flair: Why?  
  
Triple H: We used to be friends and I know his weakness.  
  
Orton: He has one?  
  
Triple H: Yes, his knees.  
  
Batista: He has weak knees?  
  
Triple H: He needed 22 surgeries on them.  
  
Orton: We exploit his weakness.  
  
Triple H: We take out Big Sexy, the rest fall.  
  
Orton: You`d better be sure he`s taken out, I don`t want a pissed off 7 foot guy coming after me.  
  
Triple H: He`ll be in hospital for a while, relax.  
  
[ Evolution would finally be the only top force on Raw.]  
[ The Order were nearly ready.]  
Nash: Evolution will use anything they can to win.  
  
Hall: The Order invented cheating.  
  
Nash: Evolution has tried to destroy us but we`re still here and we won`t go away.  
  
Hall: We`ve destroyed groups too, anybody remember the four Horseman?  
  
Nash: Evolution are about to become extinct.  
  
[ They left the locker room.]  
[ Bischoff can`t wait for the match.]  
Bischoff: I hope they destroy each other.  
  
Morley: And Hall is still suspended.  
  
Bischoff: I love being the boss.  
  
Morley: The sooner the Order is gone the better.  
  
Bischoff: I might still have a use for Hall once the Order is gone.  
  
Morley: What?  
  
Bischoff: Personal assistant.  
  
Morley: Perfect.  
  
Bischoff: He`ll do whatever I tell him.  
  
Morley: I can`t wait.  
[ All the Raw wrestlers watched the match.]  
[ Victoria went to hit Orton with a chair but missed and got Scott by mistake, they lost the match.]  
Bischoff: Looks like trouble.  
  
[ They watched as Hall stormed off.]  
  
Morley: The Order might be about to disband.  
  
Bischoff: I can`t wait.  
[ Scott left the arena and went to the hotel in a bad mood.]  
Nash: He`s really pissed off.  
  
Victoria: It was an accident.  
  
Nash: Scott has a bad temper and it takes a lot to get him all riled up.  
  
Hogan: Somebody had better check on him.  
  
Nash: I know his temper too well.  
  
[ Victoria left the room.]  
  
Nash: Scott needs to be left alone for a few days.  
[ Victoria stood outside his room and knocked the door.]  
Victoria: Open the door.  
  
[ The door opened and he glared at her.]  
  
Hall: Piss off now!  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
Hall: I`m already mad don`t provoke me.  
  
Victoria: It was an accident.  
  
Hall: Sure it was.  
  
Victoria: Are you going to invite me in or do we have this fight in public?  
  
[ He let her in the room and shut the door, she went into the room.]  
  
Hall: You have 2 minutes.  
  
Victoria: I was aiming for Orton.  
  
Hall: You hit me instead you stupid bitch!  
  
Victoria: Don`t call me that.  
  
Hall: Your nothing but a crazy ass bitch!  
  
[ She got mad and stared at him.]  
  
Victoria: I`m not crazy.  
  
Hall: Your stalking me so you are crazy!  
  
[ She slapped him hard across the face, neither said a word until he gave her an angry look and grabbed her by the hair, he pulled her closer.]  
  
Hall: You`ve pushed me too far Victoria, I won`t take any more abuse!  
  
[ He shoved her on the bed.]  
  
Hall: I`ve had enough of women pushing me around, it`s time I did the pushing for once.  
  
[ She got off the bed.]  
  
Victoria: You don`t have the guts to hit me.  
  
Hall: Don`t I?  
  
[ He had the urge to hit her but he couldn`t.]  
  
Victoria: I know now you're not a real man.  
  
Hall: You`d better not say that again.  
  
Victoria: You're not a real man.  
  
[ She pushed him.]  
  
Hall: Do you like trying to get me angry?  
  
Victoria: Maybe.  
  
[ She pushed him against the wall.]  
  
Hall: Get your hands off me.  
  
Victoria: I don`t see you struggling.  
  
[ She had his arms pinned to the wall.]  
  
Victoria: You like dominant women.  
  
Hall: You don`t know much about me.  
  
Victoria: I don`t?  
  
[ He tried to pull his arms free.]  
  
Victoria: Kevin told me a lot about you.  
  
Hall: I`m going to kill him.  
  
[ She started to sniff his neck, he didn`t like that.]  
  
Hall: Stop that.  
  
Victoria: Make me.  
  
Hall: I would if you let go of me.  
  
[ She just smiled at him.]  
  
Victoria: You're my prey and you can`t escape.  
  
[ She let his arms go.]  
  
Hall: Get the hell out of my room.  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
Hall: I said go.  
  
Victoria: You are a wimp.  
  
[ He grabbed her by the throat.]  
  
Hall: I`m not asking, I`m telling.  
  
Victoria: I see you like it rough.  
  
[ He looked at her shocked and horrified.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
[ She wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly started kissing him, he tried to pull away.]  
  
Hall: Stop that.  
  
[ She shoved him on the bed and climbed on him.]  
  
Victoria: I like it rough.  
  
[ She held his arms down.]  
  
Victoria: You're under my clutches now and there is no escape.  
  
[ She started to lick his neck.]  
  
Hall: Get off me.  
  
[ She started to nibble his ear.]  
  
Victoria: You taste so good.  
  
[ He had no way to escape.]  
[ Nash wondered if Scott was okay.]  
Nash: I worry about Scott too much.  
  
Hogan: He`s your friend.  
  
Nash: He`s an adult and I have to stop worrying.  
  
[ He headed to the hotel.]  
[ He was on top of her and stared into her eyes as he made love to her.]  
[ The next morning he woke up in bed with her, he got out the bed and went into the bathroom, he saw the scratch marks on his back.]  
Hall: She wasn`t kidding when she said she liked it rough.  
  
[ He got dressed and left.]  
[ Kevin waited for him outside the hotel.]  
Nash: Where were you?  
  
Hall: Alone in my room.  
  
Nash: As long as your okay.  
  
Hall: I`m fine.  
  
[ They walked away.]  
[ Hall wasn`t paying attention during the meeting.]  
Nash: Is there something wrong?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Do you want to beat Evolution?  
  
Hall: Yes but aren`t they busy with Steiner?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: This meeting is pointless, let`s just cripple 1 of them.  
  
[ Victoria walked in and stared at Scott as she sat down.]  
  
Nash: We will, if we have to.  
  
Hall: I`m still suspended.  
  
Hogan: We`re going to fix that.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Nash: A match, between Triple H, and me if I win you get to come back.  
  
Hall: If you lose?  
  
Nash: You stay suspended.  
  
Hall: Then you`d better win.  
  
[ The others left and Scott was left alone with Victoria.]  
  
Hall: I should go.  
  
Victoria: Do you always run after you have sex?  
  
Hall: It was a mistake, don`t ever mention it again.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
[ Victoria followed him.]  
Victoria: Don`t walk away from me!  
  
[ He stopped and didn`t turn around.]  
  
Hall: It was a mistake, leave me alone.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
[ He tried to avoid her.]  
Nash: Still trying to avoid her?  
  
Hall: She`s bugging me.  
  
Nash: You`d had better be ready, the Order is about to wreak havoc.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
[ Nash nodded and pointed to a monitor, Orton is having a match.]  
  
Hall: I like the way you think Kevin.  
  
[ They left the locker room.]  
[ Orton is busy having a match with Booker T when all the members of the Order suddenly swarmed into the ring and went after Orton, Scott knocked him out with a chair, the 4 members stood over his body to celebrate, Scott handed Victoria a can of spraypaint and they rolled Orton over so Victoria could spray their initials on his back, they then left the ring.]  
Bischoff: How dare they do this!  
  
Morley: The Order has to be stopped.  
  
Bischoff: I knew them in WCW and nothing could stop them.  
  
Morley: They must have a weakness.  
  
Bischoff: They do, Hall was always their weakness.  
  
Morley: What do you have in mind?  
  
Bischoff: I`ll lift his suspension, if Nash beats Triple H, if not, Hall becomes my assistant.  
  
Morley: Great plan.  
  
Bischoff: I know.  
Nash: We proved to everyone how poisonous we are.  
  
Hall: It felt so good.  
  
Hogan: Smackdown is in trouble now.  
  
Nash: The four of us run this place now.  
  
Hall: It feels good.  
[ Bischoff knew about a secret and went to see Hall.]  
Bischoff: Scott, we need to talk.  
  
Hall: We have no reason to talk.  
  
Bischoff: I know you and Victoria had sex.  
  
[ Scott is shocked.]  
  
Hall: You spied on me?  
  
Bischoff: I heard you and Victoria talking.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Bischoff: I`m guessing you want to keep this a secret.  
  
Hall: What are you getting at?  
  
Bischoff: I`ll tell the others unless you do as I want.  
  
Hall: You can`t blackmail me.  
  
Bischoff: Oh I can, Vince put me in charge, and I run this show how I want.  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
Bischoff: I`ll lift the suspension, if you become my assistant.  
  
Hall: No way.  
  
Bischoff: Then I`ll go tell your friends.  
  
Hall: No! I`ll do as you want.  
  
Bischoff: Good, and your friends won`t know about our deal.  
  
[ Scott didn`t want to work for him again.]  
  
Bischoff: Good, you won`t regret it.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
[ Scott sat on his bed and thought about the fact he had to work for Bischoff, someone knocked on the door.]  
Hall: Go away.  
  
Victoria: Let me in.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Victoria: I promise I won`t bite, unless you want me to.  
  
[ He walked up to the door and opened it.]  
  
Hall: Yes?  
  
Victoria: We`re in the same group, I want to learn more about it.  
  
[ He knew she wouldn`t go away so he let her in.]  
  
Hall: Have a seat.  
  
[ He closed the door and she went and sat on the couch.]  
  
Victoria: Tell me more about the Order.  
  
[ He sat next to her.]  
  
Hall: What do you need to know?  
  
Victoria: Everything.  
  
Hall: That would take too long.  
  
Victoria: Then just tell me the good stuff.  
  
Hall: There was plenty of good stuff.  
  
Victoria: What about May 27th?  
  
Hall: I know that date well.  
  
Victoria: May 27th 1996.  
  
Hall: I appeared on WCW for the first time and shocked the world.  
  
Victoria: You are the most feared member.  
  
Hall: Look, we had sex, we`re on the same team but that`s it, we are not together, you stalking me doesn`t mean we`re dating.  
  
Victoria: Okay.  
  
Hall: You have this weird crush on me, that freaks me out, but I have to tolerate you because Nash wanted you to join.  
  
[ She suddenly kissed him.]  
  
Hall: What did I just say?  
  
Victoria: Eventually you`ll come around.  
  
[ She stood up.]  
  
Victoria: See you at Smackdown.  
  
[ She walked out.]  
  
Hall: Why are you stalking me?  
[ They sat in Stephanie`s office.]  
Stephanie: You 4 do insist on coming here.  
  
Hall: You are a better boss than Eric.  
  
Stephanie: I heard about the issues you have with him Scott.  
  
Hall: He`s an asshole.  
  
Nash: Evolution can`t follow us here, we`re glad.  
  
Stephanie: You scare the other wrestlers here.  
  
Hall: We can`t help it.  
  
Nash: We`ll behave ourselves.  
  
Stephanie: I hope so.  
  
[ They left the office.]  
  
Hall: What do we do?  
  
Nash: Go annoy Angle.  
  
[ They walked away.]  
[ Victoria cornered Hall.]  
Victoria: You say you're not interested but you have no choice Scott.  
  
Hall: What are you doing?  
  
Victoria: Taking what`s mine.  
  
[ She pinned him to the wall and unzipped his jeans.]  
  
Hall: Don`t.  
  
[ She forced her hand into his underwear, he didn`t want this.]  
  
Hall: Stop it.  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
[ She started to kiss his neck as her hand was busy.]  
  
Hall: I don`t want this.  
  
[ He shoved her away.]  
  
Hall: Stay away from me.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
Nash: Have you seen Scott?  
  
Hogan: No.  
  
Nash: We have to stay together.  
  
[ They went to look for him.]  
[ He sat alone in the locker room, Victoria had touched him when he had said no but she carried on.]  
Nash: I was looking for you.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
Nash: We`re stronger as a team.  
  
Hall: I was busy okay.  
  
Nash: What happened?  
  
Hall: Victoria, she touched me after I said no.  
  
[ Nash is concerned.]  
  
Nash: When?  
  
Hall: A few minutes ago.  
  
Nash: What did she do?  
  
Hall: Does it matter? She put her hands on me when I said no.  
  
[ He`s more angry at himself for letting it happen.]  
  
Nash: I`m sorry.  
  
Hall: If she doesn`t stay away from me, I leave.  
  
[ He left the room, Nash didn`t want Scott to leave.] 


	6. poison

[ Poison.]  
[ It has been a few weeks and the Order were still a poison.]  
Nash: As you guys know, No Way Out is coming up.  
  
Hall: Bischoff is going to get his ass kicked by Steve Austin.  
  
Nash: He deserves it.  
  
Hall: What are our plans?  
  
Nash: Triple H is putting that title on the line against Steiner, I think we`ll interfere.  
  
Hall: It`s about time he lost that title.  
  
Nash: The tag titles, which show should we get the titles from?  
  
Hall: Smackdown.  
  
Nash: Can we handle Team Angle?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Nash: Then we will.  
  
Hogan: We need more gold.  
  
Victoria: Which we`ll get.  
[ Evolution had to get ready for the title match.]  
Triple H: I won`t let Steiner win.  
  
Flair: You have us to look after you.  
  
Triple H: The Order will try and interfere.  
  
Orton: We have a plan to deal with them.  
  
Triple H: Good.  
[ Victoria cornered Hall.]  
Victoria: Did you miss me?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Victoria: You don`t talk to me anymore.  
  
Hall: I don`t like strange girls molesting me.  
  
Victoria: I wasn`t doing anything you didn`t want.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
Victoria: Yes, deep down you want me.  
  
Hall: No I don`t.  
  
[ She grabbed his arm.]  
  
Hall: Your touching me.  
  
Victoria: Yes I am.  
  
Hall: I have business to attend to.  
  
Victoria: You liked sex with me.  
  
Hall: Oh yes I really liked getting bruised and scratched.  
  
[ She got closer to him.]  
  
Victoria: You and I both like rough sex.  
  
Hall: You don`t really know me.  
  
Victoria: But I do know you, I know you a great deal.  
  
Hall: This stalking thing, it`s not cool.  
  
Victoria: You should be flattered a girl wants you.  
  
Hall: I`m not so stay the hell away from me you crazy bitch.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
[ Evolution had a plan to get revenge on the Order.]  
Triple H: Will this plan work?  
  
Orton: We know they`ll try and interfere in your match at No Way Out but we`ll stop them.  
  
Triple H: How?  
  
Orton: We abduct Scott Hall.  
  
Triple H: He is the heart and soul of the Order.  
  
Flair: Hall was 1 member who everyone feared.  
  
Triple H: Take the heart away and the beast dies.  
[ Hall is going for a walk trying to evade Victoria.]  
Nash: Why is Scott never here?  
  
Victoria: He likes avoiding me.  
  
Nash: Something I should say, Hall doesn`t do dating.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
Nash: After his divorce he didn`t have much luck with girls and decided never to date again.  
  
Victoria: He didn`t avoid Dawn Marie.  
  
Nash: He slept with Dawn?  
  
Victoria: Yes.  
  
Nash: Wow.  
  
Victoria: Scott is very bizarre.  
  
Nash: He can`t help that.  
[ Bischoff called Hall into his office.]  
Hall: Do you just like annoying me?  
  
Bischoff: You attacked Orton.  
  
Hall: If you forgot Eric it`s what we do.  
  
Bischoff: I`m the boss and you do what I say.  
  
Hall: Since when?  
  
Bischoff: Since now.  
  
Hall: How are you going to punish me this time?  
  
Bischoff: Oh your going to enjoy this.  
  
[ Scott didn`t like the look Bischoff is giving him.]  
[ Evolution spied on the Order.]  
Triple H: We need to know what Hall`s weakness is.  
  
Orton: I think we already know.  
  
Triple H: Besides alcohol.  
  
Orton: Victoria.  
  
Triple H: I think we can use that.  
[ Hall is in the shower when Victoria sneaked in and stared at his naked body.]  
Victoria: I never get tired of seeing you naked.  
  
[ She turned around and stared at her.]  
  
Hall: You can`t just walk into the shower room.  
  
Victoria: But I can, I`ve seen you naked already.  
  
[ She moved closer.]  
  
Hall: You don`t fear anything do you?  
  
Victoria: Nope.  
  
[ She stared at his chest and watched as water dripped down it.]  
  
Hall: Your making me nervous.  
  
Victoria: I know.  
  
[ She started to kiss his chest, he started to enjoy it until he remembered who is touching him.]  
  
Hall: Stop.  
  
[ She backed away.]  
  
Victoria: I knew you wanted me.  
  
Hall: You really don`t know me.  
  
Victoria: Oh really?  
  
Hall: When is my birthday?  
  
Victoria: October 20th 1959.  
  
Hall: Lucky guess.  
  
Victoria: Ask me another.  
  
Hall: Do I have any brothers?  
  
Victoria: Yes, 2, Steve and Jeff.  
  
Hall: Damn your good.  
  
Victoria: That`s what you said the other night.  
  
[ He left the shower area.]  
[ Evolution started planning their revenge.]  
Triple H: By using Victoria we can lure Hall into our trap.  
  
Orton: We can torture Hall as well.  
  
Triple H: Oh yes.  
  
Flair: The other members will search for him.  
  
Triple H: We`ll destroy them.  
[ The Order went to a bar.]  
Hall: Don`t worry, I won`t be drinking, I learnt my lesson.  
  
Nash: It wasn`t your fault, it was Orton.  
  
Hall: I`m glad he got his ass kicked.  
  
Victoria: My pleasure.  
  
[ The other 2 went to get the drinks and Scott had to sit next to Victoria.]  
  
Hall: Don`t sit too close.  
  
Victoria: Afraid I`ll bite you again?  
  
Hall: I don`t want my friends knowing we slept together.  
  
Victoria: Why not?  
  
Hall: I have a reputation in the WWE.  
  
Victoria: What reputation?  
  
Hall: I`m the bad guy for a reason.  
  
Victoria: And I just thought it was a cute nickname.  
  
Hall: Cute? The bad guy is far from cute.  
  
Victoria: Your embarrassed to even sit near me.  
  
Hall: I am not.  
  
Victoria: Your blushing.  
  
[ He didn`t want to be alone with her.]  
[ They returned to the hotel and Victoria went to Scott`s room.]  
Hall: I don`t need a babysitter.  
  
[ They sat on the couch.]  
  
Victoria: You could at least be nice.  
  
Hall: I am nice.  
  
Victoria: This is what you call nice?  
  
Hall: Ask Kevin.  
  
Victoria: No wonder Dana left you.  
  
[ He glared at her.]  
  
Hall: She did not leave me.  
  
Victoria: She divorced you.  
  
Hall: Don`t talk about my personal life ever again.  
  
Victoria: I can talk about you if I damn well want to.  
  
Hall: No you can`t!  
  
Victoria: Yes I can.  
  
Hall: Get out.  
  
Victoria: Make me.  
  
Hall: Oh I will.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Hall: I`ll drag your ass out.  
  
Victoria: Go ahead.  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
[ He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the door and she broke free and slapped him.]  
  
Hall: You know, someone ought to kick your ass.  
  
Victoria: I suppose you're the guy to do it.  
  
Hall: Yes I am.  
  
[ He shoved her on the bed and climbed on her.]  
  
Hall: You're totally out of control.  
  
Victoria: You don`t like strong women do you?  
  
[ He held her arms down.]  
  
Hall: Now you're at my mercy, how does it feel?  
  
[ She stared into eyes and started to get turned on.]  
  
Victoria: Your going to regret this.  
  
Hall: I`m the bad guy, I live to be bad.  
  
[ She suddenly kissed him and he released her arms, she rolled him off her and sat on top of him.]  
  
Victoria: Looks like the lone wolf is in trouble.  
  
Hall: I do bite.  
  
Victoria: So do i.  
  
[ She started to kiss his neck.]  
  
Hall: That is so not sexy.  
  
Victoria: I bet you want to touch me.  
  
Hall: No thanks.  
  
[ She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him closer.]  
  
Victoria: Did I give you a choice Hall?  
  
Hall: Get off the hair before I kill you.  
  
[ She let him go.]  
  
Hall: Your still on me.  
  
[ She opened the bedside cabinet.]  
  
Hall: Why are you looking through my stuff?  
  
[ She held something up to show him, he looked shocked.]  
  
Hall: Put those back.  
  
[ She smiled at him.]  
  
Victoria: Do I need to know why you have a set of handcuffs?  
  
Hall: No you don`t.  
  
[ She stared at him.]  
  
Victoria: Do you trust me?  
  
Hall: Do I have a choice?  
  
Victoria: No.  
  
[ She then handcuffed him to the bed.]  
  
Victoria: Now you're at my mercy.  
  
Hall: Your lucky I`m tied up.  
  
Victoria: You are lucky.  
  
[ She went back to kissing him.]  
[ Nash couldn`t contact Hall.]  
Nash: Where are you?  
  
[ He couldn`t help worrying.]  
[ She uncuffed him.]  
Victoria: Want to run off in terror?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
[ He kissed her.]  
  
Victoria: How badly do you want me to hurt you?  
  
Hall: I`m a bad boy I need to be punished.  
  
Victoria: I enjoy hurting you.  
  
[ She licked his neck and started biting him.]  
  
Hall: Your good at hurting me.  
  
[ She got off him.]  
  
Hall: My turn.  
  
[ He started to kiss her.]  
[ Nash kept trying to call.]  
Nash: What are you doing?  
  
[ He had to check on him.]  
[ They were lying next to each other naked, sweaty, and panting.]  
Hall: Your pretty wild aren`t you?  
  
Victoria: I can do worse to you.  
  
Hall: Maybe you`ll get your chance.  
  
[ Someone knocked on the door and he sat up.]  
  
Hall: Nobody comes to my room.  
  
[ He got out the bed and put a robe on and headed to the door, he opened it and saw Kevin.]  
  
Hall: Oh, Kevin.  
  
[ Kevin noticed he was sweaty and his hair was a mess.]  
  
Nash: Busy?  
  
Hall: Yeah a little.  
  
Nash: I`ll leave you alone.  
  
[ He walked away and Scott closed the door.]  
  
Hall: At least he cares.  
  
[ He turned around and saw Victoria standing close to him.]  
  
Victoria: You're like his little puppy which he feeds when he wants to.  
  
Hall: I`m not his puppy.  
  
[ She pulled the robe off.]  
  
Victoria: Now it`s your turn to inflict pain.  
  
[ She pulled him over to the bed.]  
[ The next day.]  
Nash: He`s late.  
  
Hogan: Go look for him.  
  
Nash: I have to.  
  
[ He went to search for him.]  
[ Hall woke up in bed and realised he was late.]  
Hall: Kevin is going to kick my ass.  
  
[ He got out the bed and started to get dressed.]  
  
Victoria: He isn`t the leader.  
  
Hall: No but he does sort of give orders sometimes.  
  
Victoria: Who is the leader?  
  
[ He stared at her.]  
  
Hall: Technically me.  
  
Victoria: You are?  
  
Hall: First member to appear on Nitro, did Nash and Hogan? No, it was me.  
  
[ He finished getting dressed.]  
  
Hall: Hogan is the devious 1, Nash has the strength and I`m the heart and soul of the Order.  
  
Victoria: You and Nash were the 2 that the whole WCW feared.  
  
Hall: Damn right we were.  
  
[ She got dressed.]  
  
Victoria: The feared Outsiders.  
  
Hall: We`re still feared.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
[ Nash is pacing the locker room.]  
Nash: I bet he slept in on purpose.  
  
Hogan: Kev, he wouldn`t do that.  
  
Hall: He better not.  
[ They were heading to the locker room.]  
Victoria: Is it true you once went blonde?  
  
Hall: Yeah it was the 80`s everyone was doing it.  
  
Victoria: Why is Kevin blonde?  
  
Hall: He felt like it.  
  
Victoria: I thought it was because he was going grey, is that true?  
  
Hall: Why all these questions?  
  
Victoria: Just curious.  
  
Hall: Yeah it`s true but don`t say anything in front of him, he`s very sensitive about the fact he`s getting old.  
  
[ She stared at him.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Victoria: You dye your hair.  
  
Hall: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Victoria: You're about the same age as Nash yet your hair is grey free.  
  
Hall: So?  
  
Victoria: No 44-year-old can be totally grey free without help.  
  
Hall: We are not having this conversation.  
  
Victoria: I can tell.  
  
[ He stopped.]  
  
Hall: Fine, it is can we go now?  
  
Victoria: The mighty Scott Hall dyes his hair.  
  
Hall: Let the secret out you die.  
  
Victoria: My lips are sealed.  
  
Hall: They better be.  
  
[ They entered the locker room.]  
  
Nash: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Hall: We were in the limo but Victoria decided to see the city.  
  
Nash: Don`t ever be late again or Bischoff will kill you.  
  
Hall: Let him try.  
  
[ He sat down.]  
  
Hall: We own this show Kevin, we do what we want.  
  
Nash: Yeah but Bischoff is in our way.  
  
Victoria: So take him out, we can run this show better than him anyway.  
  
Nash: We`ll deal with him after we get the tag titles.  
[ Bischoff knew the Order had something planned.]  
Bischoff: I need to know what they have planned for Raw.  
  
Morley: Spies are keeping an eye on them but the Order is feared around here.  
  
Bischoff: Then we need someone who doesn`t fear them.  
  
Morley: There is 1 group that doesn`t fear them.  
  
Bischoff: Evolution.  
  
Morley: They hate the Order and will help us destroy them.  
  
Bischoff: This conflict might drag other Raw guys into it.  
  
Morley: We can stop that.  
  
Bischoff: We have to.  
Nash: Our main goal is to have Bischoff removed so we can run this place.  
  
Hall: Just go to Vince.  
  
Nash: No, he brought us in and can`t fight our battles for us.  
  
Hogan: So what do we do?  
  
[ Nash stared at the others.]  
  
Nash: He`s got a short temper so we piss him off so much, he`ll put his General Manager job on the line.  
  
Hall: Perfect.  
  
Nash: In that fight Eric has with Austin, we should make sure he doesn`t try to escape.  
  
Hall: Yeah, the weasel might try and run off.  
  
Hogan: And we`ll kick his ass New World Order style.  
  
[ The 3 men laughed and remembered the havoc they caused in WCW.]  
  
Hall: We are so bad.  
  
[ Victoria stared at Scott.]  
[ No Way Out.]  
Nash: This is going to be good.  
  
[ They left the locker room.]  
  
Hall: Bischoff is screwed.  
  
Nash: Hogan, go beat that ass Rocky.  
  
Hogan: Oh I will.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Nash: Now it`s our turn.  
[ Evolution hid and waited for Hall.]  
Hall: I`m going to bug Kurt Angle.  
  
Nash: Don`t be too long.  
  
Hall: I wont be.  
  
[ He walked out the office.]  
  
Nash: Be careful.  
[ Orton and Batista had hold of Victoria and stood in the way of Scott Hall.]  
Hall: Why don`t you jerks let her go.  
  
Orton: You don`t scare us.  
  
Hall: How about I smash your face in with a wrench?  
  
Orton: Violent aren`t you?  
  
[ Hall moved forward.]  
  
Hall: Yeah I am, didn`t you ever watch WCW?  
  
Orton: Ha! All we saw was you getting drunk and puking over Eric Bischoff.  
  
[ Scott is starting to get pissed off.]  
  
Hall: I was in WCW causing mayhem and havoc before you were even a teenager so back off and let her go.  
  
[ Victoria tried to break free.]  
  
Hall: Do I need to repeat myself?  
  
Orton: There`s 1 lesson you need to learn.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
[ He got hit from behind and collasped.]  
  
Orton: Well 2 lessons actually.  
  
Batista: Never turn your back on us.  
  
[ Triple H and Flair stood over Hall on the floor.]  
  
Triple H: Evolution just passed you by Hall.  
  
[ Victoria escaped to warn Nash.]  
  
Triple H: Take him back to our locker room.  
  
[ Orton and Batista started dragging him away.]  
  
Flair: Let`s see the Order cope without Hall.  
  
[ They walked away.]  
[ Victoria explained what had happened and Nash got mad.]  
Nash: I knew Evolution were trouble.  
  
Victoria: They knew Hall is the heart of the Order.  
  
Nash: I don`t have time to look for him because Hogan just beat Rocky.  
  
Victoria: We can`t leave Scott with Evolution.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Victoria: They might hurt him.  
  
Nash: Hall is a lot tougher than he looks.  
  
Victoria: We`d better find him.  
[ Bischoff is having his fight with Austin when the 3 Order members stood near the ring.]  
Nash: Your not going anywhere Eric.  
  
[ Now Eric was in trouble.]  
  
Hogan: Enoy your match.  
  
[ Austin spent the match beating Bischoff up.]  
[ Hall is sitting down tied up and gagged.]  
Orton: Look at the bad guy now, all tied up and helpless.  
  
[ Hall glared at Orton as he mocked him.]  
  
Orton: Not so tough now.  
  
[ He slapped him.]  
  
Triple H: Without him the Order will fall apart.  
  
Orton: Stupid drunk asshole.  
  
[ He smacked him again.]  
  
Flair: I think we showed tape this.  
  
Triple H: Oh we will.  
[ The Order returned to the locker room.]  
Nash: We need to find Hall now.  
  
Hogan: Evolution would have taken him away by now.  
  
Victoria: It`s my fault.  
  
Nash: Scott shouldn`t go off on his own.  
  
Hogan: We`ll rescue him.  
[ They took him to the hotel.]  
Triple H: I think we`ll keep him here for now.  
  
Orton: Scott Hall our little bitch.  
  
[ The four stared at the helpless Hall.] 


	7. Rescue

[ Rescue.]  
Nash: It`s been over a week and he`s still missing.  
  
Victoria: Evolution has him somewhere.  
  
[ Kevin paced the room thinking.]  
  
Nash: If they hurt Scott, I kill them.  
  
Hogan: Evolution needs to be destroyed.  
  
Nash: Oh they will be.  
  
Victoria: Bischoff wont even help.  
  
Nash: I`ll find Scott.  
[ They kept him tied up.]  
Orton: Have you sent them the tape?  
  
Triple H: Yes I did.  
  
Orton: I wonder if they even care we have him.  
  
Flair: I doubt they are looking for him.  
  
Triple H: I like torturing him.  
  
[ They all stared at him.]  
  
Orton: I don`t like his long hair.  
  
[ He moved closer and pulled his hair down as Hall kept glaring at him.]  
  
Triple H: Maybe we should cut his hair off.  
  
Orton: He has long sissy hair.  
  
Triple H: Then cut it off.  
  
[ He handed Orton some scissors.]  
  
Orton: It will be my pleasure.  
  
[ He grabbed a handful of hair.]  
  
Orton: This is for everything you did to me you bastard.  
  
[ He then started to cut a lump of hair out.]  
  
Triple H: How does it feel Hall?  
  
[ Scott couldn`t do anything.]  
Victoria: Where are you going?  
  
[ She followed Nash out the locker room.]  
  
Nash: To get my best friend back.  
  
Victoria: You alone against Evolution?  
  
Nash: I`m 7 foot tall and can kick anyone`s ass.  
  
Victoria: You think just because your Kevin Nash you can beat up anyone?  
  
Nash: Pretty much.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
Flair: What do we do next?  
  
Triple H: Whatever we want.  
  
[ They all stared at Hall who couldn`t escape.]  
  
Orton: Hall is at our mercy now.  
  
Triple H: Oh yes he is.  
[ Nash entered Bischoff`s office.]  
Nash: Okay you little rat, where is Scott Hall?  
  
Bischoff: How the hell would I know?  
  
[ Nash started to get mad.]  
  
Nash: I have no patience Eric.  
  
Bischoff: I don`t know where Hall is.  
  
Nash: If you're lying to me, I kill you.  
  
[ He stormed out.]  
[ Victoria caught Randy Orton.]  
Victoria: You know where Scott is.  
  
Orton: No I don`t, get your hands off me.  
  
[ She suddenly sniffed his neck.]  
  
Victoria: I smell your fear boy.  
  
Orton: If I knew where Hall was I wouldn`t tell you.  
  
Victoria: Tell me!  
  
[ He suddenly smiled.]  
  
Orton: You have a crush on Hall.  
  
Victoria: I do not.  
  
Orton: You follow him around like a puppy.  
  
[ She slapped his face.]  
  
Victoria: My relationship with Scott is nothing to do with you.  
  
Orton: Is it?  
  
Victoria: I should tear your face off.  
  
Orton: Go ahead.  
  
[ She slammed her knee into his groin.]  
  
Victoria: Don`t ever tempt me.  
  
[ She walked away.]  
Nash: Where the hell is he?  
  
Victoria: Orton didn`t tell me where he was.  
  
Hogan: Evolution must have him at the hotel.  
  
Nash: I`m going there now.  
  
[ He left the locker room.]  
[ Triple H opened the door and saw him.]  
Triple H: Yes?  
  
Nash: Where is he?  
  
Triple H: I don`t know who your talking about.  
  
Nash: Oh you do and if you don`t tell me, I will hurt you.  
  
Triple H: Missing something?  
  
Nash: You know I am.  
  
Triple H: Oh it wouldn`t be a guy about six foot 7 with long dark hair would it?  
  
[ Kevin got mad.]  
  
Nash: Where is he?  
  
Triple H: Has it ever occurred to you that Hall might not want to be your friend anymore?  
  
[ Kevin looked hurt.]  
  
Nash: If you know where he is, I`ll kill you.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Triple H: This is fun.  
  
[ He went back inside the room.]  
Victoria: I knew going there wouldn`t help.  
  
Nash: That asshole has him.  
  
Victoria: I`ll get him back.  
  
Nash: No you wont.  
  
Victoria: They take one of our members and you want to sit here?  
  
Nash: Hall can fight his own battles.  
  
Hogan: He`s right.  
  
[ Victoria couldn`t believe what they were doing.]  
  
Victoria: Hall was one of the first to appear on WCW and you're letting him stay in danger!  
  
[ Nash gave her an angry look.]  
  
Nash: Listen to me, me and Hall have been friends over 10 years, and I know him way better than you and I know how well he can handle situations.  
  
Victoria: If he gets hurt, it will be your fault.  
[ Triple H entered the room they were keeping Hall.]  
Triple H: How is he?  
  
Orton: We keep beating him but he won`t reveal any secrets.  
  
Triple H: He won`t, Nash trained him well.  
  
Flair: Then let`s make a use out of him.  
  
Orton: I like that idea.  
  
Triple H: Brainwash him as our slave.  
  
Orton: He`ll tell us all we need to know.  
  
Triple H: We`ll destroy the Order.  
[ Nash was still pissed off at Victoria.]  
Nash: I`ve never been without Scott for so long before.  
  
Hogan: We`ll get him back, don`t worry.  
  
Victoria: Then we`ll destroy Evolution.  
  
Nash: If they hurt Scott, each one gets hurt far worse.  
  
[ Bischoff walked in.]  
  
Nash: What do you want?  
  
Bischoff: Where the hell is Scott Hall?  
  
Nash: Evolution kidnapped him.  
  
Bischoff: Why would they do a bad thing like that?  
  
Nash: Each one is an asshole?  
  
Bischoff: Look, I want Raw to beat Smackdown.  
  
Nash: [ Getting irritated.] I don`t give a shit! My best friend is missing!  
  
Bischoff: Calm down Kevin.  
  
[ Nash got closer to him.]  
  
Nash: Don`t fucking tell me what to do Eric! You know I could hurt you if I wanted to.  
  
[ Bischoff backed off.]  
  
Bischoff: I`ll go talk to Evolution and try and settle this.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Nash: Bastard.  
  
[ He sat down and looked pissed off.]  
  
Victoria: We`ll get Scott back.  
  
Nash: We have to.  
[ Eric walked into the locker room of Evolution and saw the four members.]  
Bischoff: Kevin Nash tells me Scott Hall is missing.  
  
[ Triple H stood up.]  
  
Triple H: Have you checked the local bars?  
  
Bischoff: That isn`t funny.  
  
Triple H: Do I look like I`m joking? Isn`t Hall a recovering alcoholic?  
  
Bischoff: If you have him give him back, I don`t need some gang war on my show.  
  
Triple H: Even if we had him, why would we give him back?  
  
Orton: Nobody wanted Hall here in the first place.  
  
Bischoff: I`m fed up with your two groups fighting, stop it before I get mad.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Triple H: The next phase of our plan is about to begin.  
[ Hall had been missing for a few weeks and Evolution kept taunting the Order.]  
Victoria: We`ve been without him for too long.  
  
Nash: I`m working on getting him back.  
  
Hogan: Evolution will know secrets about our group.  
  
Nash: Hall would never ever reveal our secrets.  
  
Victoria: What if he was tortured?  
  
Nash: Damn Evolution.  
  
[ He couldn`t think about the torture Scott could be going through.]  
  
Nash: I wish I could help him.  
Triple H: Well?  
  
[ He stared at Scott Hall.]  
  
Orton: Are you sure about this?  
  
[ Triple H nodded.]  
  
Triple H: He knows where he belongs.  
  
[ He showed him the Order shirt.]  
  
Triple H: They don`t give a damn about you.  
  
[ Scott stared at the shirt.]  
  
Triple H: If they were your friends they`d be here, but they aren`t are they Scott?  
  
[ Scott looked at Triple H.]  
  
Triple H: Will you join us Scott Hall?  
  
[ Scott kept staring at him.]  
Bischoff: I want to have a main event at Wrestlemania to beat the main event of Smackdown.  
  
Morley: I don`t know, Angle Vs Lesnar is something the fans are dying to see.  
  
Bischoff: Let`s have a match to decide who faces Triple H for his title.  
  
Morley: Good idea.  
  
Bischoff: We`ll pick 20 random Raw wrestlers and put them in the ring at the same time.  
  
Morley: What about Evolution and the Order?  
  
Bischoff: I think we can involve them somehow.  
  
Morley: Hall hasn`t returned yet.  
  
Bischoff: Evolution has him and will pay if Nash finds him.  
  
Morley: Evolution can`t just abduct someone.  
  
Bischoff: We`d better prepare our main event.  
Nash: I`m going to find him now.  
  
[ He went to leave but Victoria grabbed his arm.]  
  
Victoria: Don`t.  
  
Nash: He`s like a brother to me and I`m letting him down.  
  
Victoria: No you're not.  
  
[ She let him go.]  
  
Nash: He`s very important to me and I wont let anything happen to him.  
  
[ Hogan entered the room.]  
  
Hogan: Evolution is in the ring.  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Hogan: They claim they have a surprise for everyone.  
  
[ They looked at the television.]  
Triple H: We have a very big surprise for you all.  
  
[ He smiled at the thought of the shock the Order were going to experience.]  
  
Triple H: We have a new member.  
  
[ The fans were confused.]  
  
Triple H: Scott Hall.  
  
[ Scott came out and stood in the ring with Evolution.]  
  
Triple H: Scott Hall learnt something, Evolution is stronger than the Order, and Hall can see that.  
Nash: No.  
  
[ He stood up and started to get angry.]  
  
Nash: They brainwashed him! He`d never turn his back on us!  
  
Victoria: No but he has.  
  
Nash: He doesn`t know what he`s doing.  
  
[ He walked out the room.]  
[ Evolution returned to their locker room.]  
Triple H: Our group is stronger now.  
  
Orton: At least we have the secrets of the Order now.  
  
Triple H: Hall will be useful.  
  
[ They all looked at Hall.]  
  
Triple H: Won`t you?  
  
[ Hall nodded.]  
  
Orton: I can`t wait to see how Nash reacted.  
  
Flair: We`re the most powerful now.  
  
Triple H: Bischoff wants to find some guy who will face me at Wrestlemania.  
  
Orton: Our secret weapon.  
  
[ Hall would help them do the damage to the Order.]  
Nash: They brainwashed him, that`s the only reason he`s with them.  
  
Hogan: They must have tortured him.  
  
Nash: Those assholes die.  
  
Victoria: We have bigger problems.  
  
[ Nash faced her.]  
  
Nash: What could be worse than this?  
  
Victoria: The Rock just transferred from Smackdown.  
  
[Nash turned around, looked at the television, and saw him.]  
  
Nash: And I thought we scared him off.  
  
Hogan: We ram his ambulance and nearly cripple him, yet he`s still here.  
  
Nash: And I thought Rocky had more brains than that.  
  
[ He started to form a plan.]  
  
Nash: Guess we`ll just have to show him how bad the New World Order really is.  
[ Hall is watching Rock rant about how the fans turned on him.]  
Hall: Can his ego get any bigger?  
  
[ Someone stood behind him.]  
  
Hall: I might be old but I still have some senses.  
  
HBK: We used to be friends once Scott.  
  
[ Hall turned around to look at him.]  
  
Hall: You were injured and left.  
  
HBK: But you and Kevin left first.  
  
Hall: I`m busy.  
  
HBK: Why did you join Evolution?  
  
Hall: I had reasons.  
  
HBK: You turn your back on one of your oldest friends and it doesn`t matter?  
  
[ Hall walked away.]  
Triple H: He`ll be a fine addition.  
  
Flair: He will.  
  
Triple H: Hall`s will was totally broken by us.  
  
Orton: It was my pleasure to help.  
  
Triple H: Hours of constant torture did it.  
  
Orton: And the fact his friends didn`t care about him helped.  
  
Triple H: We`re going to destroy the Order.  
[ Victoria came across Hall.]  
Hall: Well, well, well, Victoria.  
  
Victoria: Scott Hall, nice surprise.  
  
[ He stared at her.]  
  
Hall: You're still a bitch.  
  
Victoria: You turned on the New World Order Hall.  
  
Hall: They turned on me first.  
  
Victoria: They did not.  
  
[ He got angry.]  
  
Hall: Where the hell were my friends when I was abducted? They didn`t even bother looking for me!  
  
[ She stared at him shocked.]  
  
Victoria: What did Evolution tell you?  
  
Hall: You abandoned me first.  
  
[ He walked past her.]  
  
Victoria: No we didn`t.  
[ 20 Raw wrestlers were in the ring, Booker T won.]  
Triple H: No! This wasn`t meant to happen!  
  
Flair: We`ll handle Booker T.  
  
Triple H: You`d better.  
Nash: Poor Triple H.  
  
Hogan: He asked for it.  
  
Victoria: He sure did.  
  
Nash: We`re going to get Scott back.  
  
[ He couldn`t leave him there.]  
Triple H: Well Hall, what are you planning?  
  
Hall: I thought I`d start by beating Kevin to a bloody pulp.  
  
Triple H: Neat idea.  
  
Hall: Have the match made.  
  
Triple H: I will.  
Nash: He wants a match with me?  
  
Victoria: That`s what I heard.  
  
Nash: I will not fight my best friend.  
  
Victoria: You don`t exactly have a choice, Eric made the match.  
  
Nash: Damn it!  
  
[ He didn`t want to fight Hall.]  
  
Nash: I wouldn`t want to hurt him.  
  
Victoria: You might have to.  
  
Nash: Bischoff knows how close me and Hall were.  
  
Hogan: Then don`t fight him.  
  
Nash: I don`t have a choice.  
  
[ He didn`t want this match with Hall.]  
Triple H: Hurt him.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
Orton: You have Evolution with you now.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Triple H: We`ll keep the other Order members away.  
  
Hall: I`m going to destroy Kevin Nash.  
  
Triple H: About damn time.  
[ He got ready for the match.]  
Victoria: You do know Hall knows all your moves and every single weakness you have.  
  
Nash: I know but I need to do this.  
  
Hogan: Be careful.  
  
Nash: I know Hall is dangerous in the ring, but I need to do this.  
  
Victoria: Be careful for his Razor`s Edge.  
  
Nash: If I have to, I`ll powerbomb his ass.  
  
[ He left.]  
  
Victoria: Bring Hall back.  
[ They stood in the ring facing each other.]  
Nash: Guess it`s 98 all over again.  
  
Hall: You know I kicked your ass back then.  
  
Nash: I kicked yours more than you kicked mine.  
  
Hall: You really have a high opinion of yourself don`t you?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ Scott kept staring at him.]  
  
Hall: You left me to get tortured by Evolution, I didn`t see the great hero Nash rushing in to save me!  
  
Nash: They lied to you, I tried to look for you.  
  
Hall: You didn`t look very far.  
  
[ He shoved Kevin down to the mat.]  
  
Hall: The bad guy is so much better than Big Sexy.  
  
[ He kicked him hard in the ribs.]  
  
Nash: You don`t want to do this.  
  
Hall: But I do.  
  
[ He kicked him again.]  
[ Victoria stopped Orton in the halls.]  
Victoria: You helped abduct Scott.  
  
Orton: You can visit your boyfriend anytime you want, if you joined us.  
  
[ She looked disgusted.]  
  
Victoria: I`m Order until Nash decides otherwise.  
  
Orton: Nash is getting his big blonde ass kicked by Scott Hall.  
  
Victoria: You`ll get hurt real soon.  
  
[ She walked away.]  
[ He gave him the Razor`s Edge and placed a foot on him to pin him.]  
Nash: I have to get him back.  
  
Victoria: How?  
  
Nash: You`ll see.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
Triple H: He kicked his ass.  
  
Orton: We`re lucky to have him.  
  
Triple H: Sure are.  
[ Scott Hall came across Victoria.]  
Victoria: Out alone?  
  
Hall: What do you want?  
  
Victoria: You.  
  
Hall: Been there done that, no thank you.  
  
Victoria: Your not going anywhere.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
[ He got knocked out.]  
  
Victoria: Good job.  
  
[ She stared at Nash who picked Scott up.]  
  
Nash: It`s time to see if we can reverse the damage done.  
Triple H: Where is he?  
  
[ He`s pacing the locker room.]  
  
Flair: He`ll be here.  
  
Triple H: The Order has to be destroyed.  
  
Orton: They will be.  
Victoria: Are you sure you can do this alone?  
  
[ She had followed Nash outside to the limo.]  
  
Nash: Yes, only I can reach him.  
  
[ He put Scott in the limo and faced her.]  
  
Nash: Trust me.  
  
Victoria: Undo the damage.  
  
Nash: I will.  
  
[ He got in the limo and left.]  
Triple H: It`s been 7 hours and no Hall!  
  
Orton: Nash must have taken him.  
  
[ Triple H is furious.]  
  
Triple H: Asshole!  
  
[ He kicked some furniture across the room in a rage.]  
  
Triple H: Big Sexy is about to be known as crippled Sexy.  
Nash: I want to help you Scott.  
  
[ He had taken Scott to his hotel room and he is sitting on the bed glaring at Kevin.]  
  
Nash: Don`t look at me pissed off Hall, I`ll kick your ass.  
  
Hall: Go ahead.  
  
Nash: Don`t tempt me.  
  
Hall: Screw you.  
  
[ Nash slapped him but backed off in shock, he`d never struck Scott like that before.]  
  
Nash: God, I`m sorry.  
  
[ Scott gave him a hate filled look.]  
  
Hall: I hate you.  
  
Nash: No you don`t.  
  
Hall: You abandoned me I have the right to be angry!  
  
Nash: I didn`t abandon you.  
  
Hall: You did! Just admit it!  
  
Nash: I won`t admit something that isn`t true.  
  
Hall: You're a lying asshole!  
  
Nash: Fine, believe that.  
  
[ He walked out upset.]  
  
Hall: Bastard.  
Triple H: Find Kevin Nash.  
  
Orton: We will.  
  
[ Orton and Batista left the room.]  
  
Triple H: Hall knows stuff about us.  
  
Flair: We`ll get him back.  
  
Triple H: We have to.  
Victoria: How is he?  
  
Nash: They screwed him up badly.  
  
Hogan: They`ll pay.  
  
Victoria: There is no Order without Hall.  
  
Nash: I`ll check on him.  
  
[ He went into the room.]  
Nash: Feel like talking now?  
  
[ He stood in front of Scott.]  
  
Nash: Well?  
  
[ Scott looked at him and spat at his face.]  
  
Hall: Drop dead.  
  
[ Nash tried to stay calm.]  
  
Nash: Don`t do that again.  
  
[ Scott smiled and spat him again.]  
  
Nash: I should kill you.  
  
[ He shoved him back on the bed.]  
  
Nash: They took you and broke you and lied to you Scott, we never left you.  
  
[ Scott threw him off and tried to get to the door but Kevin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.]  
  
Nash: Your safe with us.  
  
[ He had his arms around him as he kept fighting to break free.]  
  
Nash: Please remember us Scott, I`m your best friend and I care about you.  
  
[ Scott started to cease struggling and started to cry.]  
  
Hall; They tortured me for weeks and made me believe everything they told me!  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Hall: They violated me Kevin and I was so helpless to stop them!  
  
[ Kevin hugged him as he cried.]  
Triple H: Where is he?  
  
Flair: Nash won`t keep him in 1 place for long.  
  
Triple H: Damn him.  
  
Flair: We`ll get revenge.  
[ Victoria sat next to the bed and Hall had his back to her.]  
Victoria: So I heard you had neck surgery.  
  
Hall: Yeah so?  
  
Victoria: What did they do?  
  
[ He sighed and rolled over to look at her.]  
  
Hall: Went in through the front and repaired the damage, it took at least a year to recover.  
  
Victoria: So you have a cool scar?  
  
Hall: Yes but it`s far from cool, everytime I look in a mirror I see it and get reminded of what I suffered wrestling.  
  
Victoria: Doesn`t this mean your neck could suffer another injury?  
  
Hall: Pretty much.  
  
Victoria: One wrong move and your totally paralysed.  
  
Hall: Your not helping.  
  
Victoria: Sorry.  
  
Hall: I know the risks each time I wrestle.  
  
Victoria: Your still very sexy.  
  
Hall: I`m lying here helpless and you still want to stalk me?  
  
Victoria: Pretty much.  
  
Hall: Hell.  
  
[ When was she going to quit stalking him? ] 


End file.
